Understanding Belle
by trez1329
Summary: Quinn Fabray was Queen Bee,until she was uprooted after her mobster father spilled the beans to the FBI. Causing her and her family to be in danger, the only option Witness Protection.Here she tries to restart her life as Belle Blake.Quinn dreads starting over, that is until she meets Rachel Berry.Then the idea of starting over doesn't seem so bad. "Characters belong to glee."
1. Chapter 1

Moving wasn't her decision. It wasn't even in her spectrum of thinking. She had been uprooted, shifted and lifted because of every decision and by default mistake her father had made. Her family had been renamed. Blake. Hardly had the same ring or fear striking ability as Fabray, but it was all they were left with.

"Why are we even here? Lima? Anywhere, they could have picked anywhere and they chose the back door of America? Real classy way to protect." Quinn had decided it was easier to whine incessantly than to agree with any choice the witness protection had agreed upon. Complaining came easy to her, and anything that came easy was usually exasperated.

"You know why. We need protected. And anything was better than the Alps," her father exclaimed through grated teeth. He sat staring out the back door passenger seat. Was this really the best path for the 'oh so proud Fabrays'. Hiding. Snitching to be more specific. "For the good of the family" he sighed in a last attempt to justify his choices.

"So this is Lima" Quinn exhaled loudly in an attempt to be heard, but mumbled enough not to be. With a wipe of her brow she dragged her single suitcase out of the black sedan, looking upon the two storey house. It wasn't anything spectacular, yet it wasn't a house that would be looked down upon. This fact made her slightly more in agreement with the move, but this fact alone wasn't a game changer- that would come later.

Even the schools weren't anything Qui..elle... I mean Belle where used too. The teachers looked down on her as if she should be looked down upon. If they knew any better, they would realise that this was a bad decision. Quinn Fabray, and by consequence Belle Blake would be feared, revered and remembered. And remembered was not what anyone within the Witness protection programme aimed for. As a Fabray it was expected, but as a Blake it was the last thing wished for.

"We've had complaints." spoke the obviously overweight head master. Using that extra weight to lean more forward than necessary on the un-bearing desk, he clasped his hands together and continued "Complaints with you."

She was used to this charade, try and make her feel in superior and then follow with a question. Which as almost to her command, he did.

"Are you aware of this?" This is where she would break any form of authority he had. They expected a meek answer, an apology...but that's never what she gave.

"Is that so?"

They stumbled, they always did. Their incompetence always encouraged a smirk on her behalf, even a sly eyebrow raise.

"Eh, emm, I mean clearly this is unacceptable behaviour. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know. How about you think up a smart adequate answer then write it down on that little piece of paper you have in front of you. It's lunch, i'm hungry."

Quinn felt she could get used to starting a new, not that it would go any different to how she acted before, but it would encourage her to continue with her bad girl image, as the school wouldn't have any past records to look up. A clean slate. "I could get used to this."

Without looking she exited the head masters office, straight head first into the petite brunette. Aggravated she composed herself, ready to leash hell on earth, only to look into dark brown eyes, eyes that anchored her, freezing her to the spot.

"Do you mind? It's common courtesy to avoid colliding with people. Yet given the baffled look upon your face I would say it's not an everyday occurrence on your part, and therefore I am willing to forgive the previous indiscretion and start over. I'm Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry to be precise."

Between the anchoring and the rambling Quinn began to stumble upon her own words. Allowing for three words to escape, three words that she never expected to escape so quickly or willingly, "I'm Belle Blake."

Rachel Barbra Berry-Game changer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belle? That's a very pretty name, but i'm sure you get that a lot- and not just in reference to your name." Rachel blushed as the last words fell from her lips,

unable to hide her embarrassment she allowed her gaze to land upon the floor.

"Mmm, yeah I guess...I mean I suppose," Quinn trailed off trying hard to keep her composure but her rose tinted cheeks gave her away. She wasn't really

certain as to why she was trying to keep her composure to begin with. She was a Fabray damnit. Well technically now she was a Blake, do Blake's blush and

ramble? "God I've been a Blake for less than a day. Pull yourself together!" she chastised. Quinn became so engrossed in her own thoughts that the final bell

startled her, the first thing she saw was Rachel marching out the exit. She was already in a brisk walk following Rachel before she had time to process it. Using

her shoulders for leverage she pushed through the doors, only to be blinded by the suns unforgiving rays. Quinn staggered into the car park sightless, opening

and closing her eyes in an effort to fight off the temporary darkness. Regaining the use of her eyes she frantically searched for any sign of Rachel, only to

discover an empty car park. Deflated and disappointed in not getting to speak more with the girl she decided she had had enough of being "Belle Blake" for the

day, and headed home to the comfort of her family.

"How was everyone's day?" questioned her father. It was untypical of him. He'd usually never be this home early, or this interested in any of their days. But

with a new start came a new Russell. With a new start came Fred. And Fred was an all American dad, kissed his wife when he came home, hugged the kids,

said grace at dinner. Yeah, Fred would be normal and wholesome. Well that was the plan. "Fine" came a unison answer, too short for an honest answer.

However, Fred was new to all this so he didn't know "Fine" meant anything but.

The Fabray's sat down at the dining table, all being suspiciously quite, each lost in their own thoughts. Quinn more so than the rest of her family, sure her

mother had blown up a grocery store, and her brother had also been called to the principal's office for blackmailing his history teacher, but Quinn didn't know

any of this. And the family didn't know about Quinn's encounter, either of them.

Why couldn't she get the Rachel Berry out of her head? Was it because for the first time since she could remember someone had gotten in her way and hadn't

been put in their place? Or maybe it was because the girl left her standing like a fool in the hallway. Whatever it was Quinn couldn't put her finger on it and it

was driving her insane. So insane that she had began to spell Rachel with her peas, realising what exactly she was doing she lifted the plate from table and

emptied the contents straight into the bin. She wasn't really that hungry anymore.

Lying down on her bed, music blurring, Quinn tried to clear her mind; at this moment in time she was preoccupied with a black dot on her ceiling. Unsure as to

whether it was a dot or a bug, because she found the longer she stared the more it seemed to move, and yet it never did. Distraction became so scarce she

even tried doing her homework-which she now knew was a pointless endeavour to begin with. Quinn would fall asleep that night thinking of only one thing,

one person and one solution.

She walked down the halls of Mckinley, head held high and a look that can only be described as determined. She would get Rachel out of her head, even if that

meant keeping her out of sight. Out of sight out of mind, that's what they say right? The only way Quinn knew how to ensure Rachel would stay out of sight

was to break her, and she would every insult in her artillery if it accomplished it. She strolled past the jocks, who in return responded with multiple wolf

whistles, they would pay for that later. Right now her sights where locked on Rachel, who at that very moment was rummaging through her locker. Without a

second thought Quinn bumped into Rachel, making it the second time she did so but this time she ready. Regaining her balance Rachel turned to see who

exactly had forced her an extra few feet down the hall. Upon her gaze meeting Quinn's a smile developed across her face, "you seem to have a tendency to

collide with me don't you?" she spoke playfully. Quinn forced a sly grin, this time she will do what she should have the first time. "You have a tendency to be

invisible don't you? Watch where you are standing, I won't be so polite if it ever happens again." Satisfied with her remark she began to continue strolling

down the hall, only to be grabbed by the wrist. To say electricity coursed through Quinn's body would imply an attraction, which could just not possibly be true;

therefore no electricity coursed through her body. She shook her arm free, causing Rachel to yet again lose her balance, before she had time to regain her

stability Quinn pushed her back, back connecting to the hard cold metal lockers. "Don't ever touch me again manhands! The only way you have permission is

when my fist connects with that schnauzer of yours. Got it?" Rachel's face fell. Her shoulders slouched. When she threatened people usually it never elicits this

reaction. No, she was used to fear or panic or a look of complete terror, but never, what was this- disappointment. Rejection. Hopelessness.

Quinn faltered for only a moment, only a moment that was all it took. Quinn began to regret everything that had just occurred. Her face began to soften, but it

was too late, the damage had been done. "Fine" a single word was uttered from the petite girl as she meekly manoeuvred her way around Quinn, where her

hurried walk soon escalated into a run. Looking around she noticed a crowd had been witnessing the encounter. Whispering soon followed. One large football

player could be heard more so than the others, clearly the word whisper was missing from his dictionary as he could be clearly heard saying "the new girl just

put the loser in her place." This was what she wanted. A reputation for being a bad girl. For Rachel to be out of sight. If this was what she wanted then why

did she feel so unhappy? For once in Quinn Fabrays life she wished to be invincible. She wanted to chase after Rachel and apologise, but she couldn't-her plan

had worked. All that was left to do now was continue to class and she did, the crowd parted as she walked. This would once have made her famous smirk

appear, but all Quinn could muster was a stoic face.

She could make this better, there had to be some way to make the guilt subside. She wanted to stop thinking about Rachel and her plan for out of sight was

obviously backfiring as all she had done since this morning was think of her. The look on her face when Quinn threatened her was repeating over and over in

her head, eating away at her. Why did she care about what she had done to the girl? What made her so special? She was small in stature, large nose, she

didn't understand fashion if those stupid reindeer jumpers where anything to go by, and yet she liked that she was small. She found it cute. And her nose,

while prominent only drew attention to her face which was beautiful. She even found her clothing endearing. "Wait a second, did I just call her cute and

beautiful. No, no, no! This can't be happening, I'm not...I definitely don't like her." Quinn has been referred to as many things over her lifetime, and stubborn

was one of them. When her parents told her she was going to have a baby brother she was adamant that it was not going to happen. When she found out

they were being moved to Lima Ohio she refused to leave her room barricading herself inside. And when she was fourteen and Susie Baxter kissed her on the

fourth of July she refused to allow herself to enjoy it. So when she thought she might have feelings for one Rachel Barbra Berry she outright lied to herself. Yes

Quinn was many things, and now she was in denial.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-sorry for the two line paragraphs in the last chapter, won't happen again. Apologies.**

There were very few things that calmed her down. When she was a child it was her Fathers reading to her until she fell asleep. As she grew older she learnt ways that allowed her to control her emotions, she found that singing helped the most. When everything looked doom and gloom, (which was any time she never got a solo really) singing would still her diva tantrums. Politely excusing herself she would find an empty room, the auditorium, anywhere that would allow it, and singe. At this precise moment even Rachel Berry whose motto was, "the show must go on," stood on an empty stage, willing herself to sing. What exactly, didn't matter. It was that lack of anything that scared her. She always prided herself in carrying on no matter what the obstacle, but her encounter with Belle earlier that day left her broken. Sure she had been picked on for most of her adolescent life, but this seemed different. Personal. The fiery passion in Belle's outburst through her off.

For some unknown reason this altercation impacted her more than any of the other bullying she had received in the past. She was known for her capability to over exaggerated any situation, the theatrical soul in her made a mountain out of a mole hill at every opportunity, but this was the first time in her sixteen years that singing didn't work. Couldn't; because no song would leave her lips. For once in her life she was not only speechless but song-less.

Standing on the stage in the auditorium without singing began to add to her melancholy. The only other option Rachel had was to go home to her fathers. Was she too old to be read too? Either way her Fathers would be a welcomed sight. Only problem; her Fathers where all the way on the other side of down. A short drive, but a long walk, and seeing as she was without a vehicle she figured the sooner she started her walk home the sooner she would be given a warm embrace of concern and love.

* * *

There were very few things that Quinn found solace in. When she was younger it was watching her father speaking in secret. Though Quinn being a mischievous child would sit on the stairs straining to hear through closed doors. The muffled voice of her Father, the urgency and authoritative nature of it made her feel safe.

When she got older she would go running, the freedom she felt as her feet met the pavement thrilled her. The ability to go where she pleased. For as long as her body would allow it. She ran through every park in New Jersey before running began to stop bringing her pleasure and merely reminded her she wasn't going nowhere. So when she turned sixteen, the first thing she asked for was a car. She would be able to go further than she had ever before. Faster than she ever could running.

After sitting through the day with Rachel's wounded face appearing at every silent moment, Quinn had had enough and strolled out of the school front doors and hopped into the rental Escalade. She needed to drive. She needed to concentrate on the roads and them alone. Putting the car into drive Quinn sped out of the car park leaving behind a trail of dust that would settle faster than her thoughts ever would.

* * *

Clouds obscured the sun giving the illusion that it was later than it seemed, darker than it was. Walking along side the park enjoying listening to the birds singing, she admired their constant song, they were much like herself-besides today of course. Laughter came from behind her, low and deep, she could her shouting also but unable to decipher what was being said. Deciding it best to not stop and wait for whoever it was to catch up. There she went again, exaggerating everything, for all she knew the boys where calling to a friend not trying for her attention. All the same, the pessimist within her made her increase her pace.

Rounding a corner she looked back to the incessant shouting that was still continuing, counting two boys trying to catch up with her. Which they did.

"Look who it is? The hobbit. Where's your Glee friends?"

"Yeah, don't you know it's unsafe for you to be walking home alone."

The phrase feigned concern, but the tone indicated otherwise. She was anxious to be alone in such a secluded area with the teens. Panic began to take hold of her body as they edged in closer forcing her further into the empty street. The rapid beating of her heart echoed in her ears as her back touched the wall, cornered. Trapped.

"What's the matter? Don't you want a few more duet partners?" the taller boy quipped nudging his accomplice with his shoulder resulting in both of them laughing. Unable to make her body move or her voice work for the second time that day she succumbed to her fear, sliding down the wall curling into a ball pleading with the boys to leave her alone. Salted tears reached her lips as one of the boys pulled her up from the ground holding her from behind. Her mind went blank. Maybe it was shock, maybe it was simply self preservation. All she knows is that the next thing she did remember was an angelic voice whispering her name. A voice that was asking her if she was okay.

* * *

Driving wasn't working. She had gotten lost and was currently circling the same block for the sixth time.

_"If Rachel hadn't gotten under my skin so much I would be home right now doing absolutely nothing. Instead no, i'm lost in fuck know's where."_

She continued driving looking up every street trying to see some sort of street sign, or even a person to get directions. In a last attempt before leaving the block and risking becoming more lost than she already was she circled once again. The heavens where looking down on her today as there in one of the small empty streets where two males that seemed about her age. Wait why was that girl on the ground? Why was he lifting her up so roughly? And then she saw her face. Her mascara teared face. Rachel.

She screeched into the street, pulled the handbrake up, and twisted the steering wheel a hard hundred and eighty degrees coming to a halt in front of the stunned schoolboys. Quinn stepped out and sauntered over to them acting coyly and innocently as possible. She had encountered her fair share of rough neck backwards teen boys. Who think that they have some sort of claim on girls because they are weaker than them.

She discovered early on the best way to throw them off guard was act exactly how they expected.

"I'm lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the main street is?" if she had said it any sweeter candy would have spilled from mouth. She had to keep her anger in check or she would never have gotten close enough to make her move. In one fell swoop she kicked the taller boy right between the legs, promoting an anguished howl and his knees collapsing hard onto the ground. Shocked by the sudden debilitation of his friend, the second victim released his hold on Rachel and set his sights on Quinn.

Quinn had many years experience in fighting. She came from a neighbourhood where the boys would try and take what they wanted. And the boys would always want Quinn. The fighting only stopped when her father came into some sort of authority within the mob. But all that experience would prove handy as the boy lunged at her. Yet again in one move, Quinn extended her arm, thrusting the palm of her hand into the boys nose. Causing yet again another strangled agonising squeal. With both boys recovering on the ground she made her way towards Rachel escorting her into the car, telling her she was safe.

The thought of what would have happened had Quinn not been lost resulted in her from keeping her anger in check. Casually and purposefully she opened the boot of her car, revealing a nearly empty trunk. Nearly empty besides the brand new tennis racquet. Turning to face the now standing, but weakened boys, she swung once, twice. The broken racquet was placed back in the car, before she sat in the drivers seat and fixed her hair. Driving off leaving the unconscious young men bleeding, each sporting fresh gashes on their heads.

* * *

When she felt that she had driven fast enough and far enough away she pulled over. Facing Rachel she cupped her cheek , massaging her thumb along her jaw.

"Rachel...are you...are you okay? Please say something."

"Belle?"

"Oh thank god."

"What happened, I mean, last thing I remember was...was..." she paused trying to recall her memory. Her mind fighting against her will, trying to protect her from the trauma.

"I don't remember anything after they grabbed me..." She began to cry. Sobbing uncontrollably she leaned into Quinn wrapping her arms around her neck. Tension spread throughout her body, stiffening under the crying girl. She wasn't used to consoling, crying was for the weak. But she could be there for Rachel- she managed to pull the tiny girl from the passenger side onto her lap, embracing her further into her body. Surrounding Rachel, providing safety. For the first time since arriving in Lima Quinn felt at home.

It took two hours before Rachel had stopped crying. It took another hour before she began to release her hold on the blonde. And it took four words from Quinn to make a smile appear across her face.

"How about some coffee?"


	4. Chapter 4

Looking for a Starbucks would be pointless she knew, Lima screamed small businesses. It was a nice change from the corporate chain stores on every corner. Silence filled the air as they headed towards the Lima Bean, the sun had all but set and chill had crept its way into the car. Both girls reached absent-mindedly towards the heater, fingers grazing.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me, and it is your car after all."

"its fine" was whispered as she continued to turn the heating on, allowing for a rush of warm air to inhabit the car. Nothing more was said as the warmth cascaded around the girls, bringing colour back into their cheeks.

* * *

The Lima Bean was one of three places to flock to once school finished. There was the local cinema, the bowling alley and the Lima bean. Considering the circumstances it was the only place that was a viable option. Flocking to the nearest booth they both proceeded to sit down, the silence remaining unbroken. Both so invested in keeping it unbroken that they forgot to order any coffee.

Quinn rose without a word, merely signalling to the order counter. Few people where in the line, but it was enough to allow her time to ponder the situation. _"What I'm i even doing? I should have brought her home. I don't even know what kind of coffee she likes. I'm such a fucking idiot" Finally_ reaching the head of the queue she orders two black coffees. Better safe than sorry. Carefully she walks back to their booth. She catches Rachel staring at something outside, at what she's not sure, possibly that young girl and her mother? An unreadable expression filled her face.

"Watch it's hot" she spoke softly while slowly lowering herself back into her seat. The coffee radiated heat, warming her hands. Ever since she was little she had been obsessed with coffee. The smell, its aroma. She thinks' it's because of her grandmother used to live above a coffee shop back in New Jersey. Everyday after school she'd race to her grandmothers, and they'd sit and watch television or read or just talk. The aroma making its way into the house through open windows, through the cracks in the floor boards, in any way it possible could really. Quinn knew her coffee, and this coffee was...bland, cheap...but it was the only thing saving her from speaking first. So she drank, she drank even though it burnt her tongue. And then her throat. It was still better than the alternative.

* * *

Rachel watched as Belle stood and ever so slightly nudged her head in the direction of the order counter, watching as she entered the queue behind a couple wistfully staring at each other. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions, too much to wrap her head around; afraid of the questions she needed to ask Belle. What happened in that alley? Did she want to know? Did she need to know? Her eyes caught sight of a young girl walking along side her mother. Relief, she felt relief in seeing the sight-the young girl was safe. In that moment she realised she'd forever be affected by whatever did or didn't happen in that alley. Clearing her mind of all thoughts, she tried to get her facial expression to mirror her mind. Resulting in a blank stare.

Coffee appears in her periphery vision, taking it without a word. Usually she would be very gratuitous, but fear stifles the thank you. The dam of questions will break if the quiet is ruined. Instead she holds the cup, checking its contents. Thankfully it's a plain black coffee, no milk. First positive thing to happen today.

* * *

She can feel eyes watching her, almost as if waiting for her to shatter; she represses a smile that's making its way across her face.

"You know you are not ever subtle?

"What do you mean?" she seems genuinely shocked. Rachel allows the smile to grace her face this time.

Silence finds its way back between them. A third round of coffees and Rachel feels she is ready to talk, but where to start...

"Thank you. I mean for the rescue, not the outburst that occurred this morning," she's aware her statement could potentially risk setting off the blonde, but she can't find the energy to care, nothing could possibly be worse than what she has went through already.

"You're welcome?" Quinn doesn't believe she should be thanked, "...and for what it's worth, i-i'm sorry for this morning."

"Let's start with that."

"The sorry? or the why?" She's given a single nod in response. Quinn's not sure how to answer. The truth is; well too complicated and not something she is really willing to let herself believe never mind say aloud. Coming up with the first excuse that seems viable she stammers it out,

"i-um-i don't do well with new people?"

"I'm not entirely sure if that was meant to be a statement or a question. In fact you seem to be asking more questions than me," she lets out a small laugh before resuming with her previous tone" New people or not, that is no excuse. Threatening people like that Belle, it's truly unacceptable."

Quinn sighs audibly.

All around them people can be heard, laughing and chatting, yet a palpable silence surrounds them.

* * *

Not knowing is killing her; she can't avoid the matter any longer. The question was making its way to her mouth whether she wanted it to or not, but before she can assemble up the courage to actually articulate the question someone interrupts her thoughts. It's barely a whisper, but she hears it,

"Nothing happened. I got to you before anything happened."

A very obvious weight is lifted from her shoulders as relief makes its evident way through her body, any tension within her melting away. She's grateful that Belle found her when she did, then she wonders,

"Why did you stop to help me? Did you know it was me? Was it just a coincidence? I merely ask because this morning, well this morning you all but told me to stay out of your way, and yet you helped me."

"I'm a bitch, not heartless," she all but seethes through her teeth.

"Yes, yes you are a bitch," she smirks before taking another sip. Steam is practically visible from the other girls' ears, but her reply was intended to lighten the situation, and Belles obvious annoyance simple makes the situation more amusing to Rachel.

"Thank you again Belle," sincerely leaves her lips.

"It's no bother; they got what was coming to them anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asks inquisitively with a hint of alarm

"Well, once I got you safe, I dealt with them," she's unsure as to why this feels like an interrogation, but it does.

Rachel let the cup slip from her hands, causing a ripple effect, allowing coffee to cascade over the sides. Looking around to make sure her clumsiness didn't attract any attention. Satisfied it hadn't, she leaned in closer and being barely audible quizzed Belle,

"What do you mean _dealt_ with? They aren't..." she leans in closer again and lowers her voice further, "..going to show up in a river somewhere?"

Quinn's unable to retain the laughter that erupts from her throat, however shortly lived-as Rachel is staring at her sternly,

"Where not in a mobster flick," she cringes at her choice of words," I just dealt with it."

Rachel stares at her. Studying her face. Looking for what she wasn't sure, but could tell from the resolved expression on Belles face that she'd never get the full story of what happened that day. She had began to reach across the space between the two aiming for the other girls hand, to squeeze gently in gratitude, but stopped herself. Boundaries. Her endeavour didn't go unnoticed. Quinn closed the gap placing her hand on top of Rachel's,

"I'm just glad you are ok."

Awkwardness was back. Retracting her hand she glances at her watch, noticing what time it actually was,

"I really need to get going"

"Oh of course, how selfish of me to keep you from home all this time. Please, don't let me keep you any longer"

"I-eh-was actually wondering if you would like a lift home. It would set my mind at ease knowing you make it safely home."

"That would be lovely Belle."

Delighted in receiving a yes she smiles, but it's wiped away by the gnawing inside; its Belle she said yes to.

* * *

While the drive to the Lima Bean was one filled with nervousness due to the matter that would be discussed when they arrived, the drive leaving the Lima Bean was also one filled with nerves. Nerves based on the fact that they had had what could be considered three conversations the entire time they had known each other. The first a simple exchange of names. Second, a rather unpleasant exchanging of threats and third was an all too surreal circumstance that both girls wish to never experience again.

Quinn reaches towards her radio, turning it on, anything was better than nothing. Music fills the empty spaces.

_Darling you're with me, always around me._  
_Only love, only love._  
_Darling I feel you, under my body._  
_Only love, only love  
Give me shelter, or show me heart  
Come on love, come on love.  
Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart._

Seconds past, instrumentals filling the air, then she hears it

"And I'll be yours to keep.  
A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep.  
A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep,"

Rachel. Singing. Beautifully. Hauntingly. Mesmerized she turns to the girl, who is lost within the lyrics, facing forward staring at nothing in particular but darkness in front of them. Unaware of the awe plastered across Quinn's face. _"Wow."_ It's the only coherent thought she has. So enthralled by the tiny singing angel beside her; she fails to notice that she has been veering into the wrong lane.

Rachel however notices, and she's no longer singing, instead she stares at oncoming traffic-terrified.

"Belle? BELLE! Look out!"

Brought back to reality by the shouting she looks forward to see flashing lights and hastily turns the wheel bringing them safely to the right side. What other disasters did this day hold?

* * *

"I'm so sorry again Rachel. I don't know what happened. I guess I'm just tired," she lied as convincingly as she could.

"It's fine, we're both fine. Thank you for offering me a ride home, i think i can safely make it to the front door" she jokes. She has never wanted to be within the warmth of her own bed ever in her young life, to forget this terrible day, but this terrible day has allowed her to converse with Belle. Feeling like a child she hesitates, pulling her lip between her teeth,

"Can i talk to you tomorrow? I mean it's fine if you don't want me to. I get it. I know what the kids say about me. Diva, over bearing, loser..." before she finishes the list of insults Quinn disrupts her train of thought,

"Yes we can talk. I feel like all I have done today is apologise, so once more won't hurt. I'm sorry for the way i spoke to you this morning. New start, Okay?"

Incapable of hiding her enthusiasm she reaches across the threshold between them pulling her into a hug. Rachel ever since she was little has asked for permission to hug someone. She finds it's better to ask permission before moving into someone personal. Good etiquette really. This time she never, she reacted on impulse. Embarrassed she pulled away.

"I usually ask permission I have no idea what overcame me. It won't happen again."

"Rach, relax."

She lights up at the obvious shortening of her name,

"We're kind of friends, huh?"

"Kind of"

Satisfied and smiling, Rachel exited the car waving to Belle as she began to pull out of the drive way. Thinking there to be no more exchanges of words she walks to her front door to be startled by a honk of a horn. Turning she sees the driver's window down,

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow," before the enigma that was Belle, drove off into the night.

* * *

**Ben Howard-only love**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-sorry for the over use of dialogue in this chapter, didn't really know how to get around it tbh.  
Anyway here is another chapter, thanks everyone for reviewing and following. Love you guys.**

Quinn has been on many dates in her life.

Her first date was with a boy called Tony, he lived around the corner from her home back in New Jersey, he didn't leave that much of an impression as she never bothered to remember his last name. He was fourteen and she was twelve. It was a simple date, they walked hand in hand to the cinema. His large finger engulfed hers, sweating the whole way there. Half way through the movie he tried to cop a feel. Quinn smacked him across the face then stormed out and making the journey home by herself.

Matthew Conway, her first boyfriend was everything her parents wanted for Quinn. Smart and handsome, the boy next door in every sense. On valentine's day he took her out for dinner, after a fairly enjoyable evening he drove them up to point park. After what would be considered a heavy make out session, she pushed him off and asked to be driven home. He called her a prude and bitch. They broke up. No tears were shed.

What all these dates had in common however is that Quinn was never nervous. She always had control. Yet, here she was up at seven am, having not really slept at all to begin with. Riddled with anxiety about picking up Rachel, as this wasn't even a date. Clothes were scattered all around her room. Adolescent teenage boys had cleaner rooms than she had that morning. Everything had to be perfect. This was her new start with Rachel.

"Why don't i have any clothes!" she yelled.

Her mother awoken by the commotion coming from her daughter, dragged herself out of bed and made her way across the hall. What she found was a distressed Quinn racing around the room, pulling random articles of clothing from within her wardrobe.

"Why are you making so much noise? What is with all the racket?"

"Isn't obvious? I have _nothing_ to wear!"

"Watch your tone." Glancing around the room she saw several dresses sprawled out upon the bed with cardigans atop to match.  
"I've no idea why you're making such a big deal of this, and at seven in the morning. Really Quinn?"

She proceeded to make her way downstairs, she was up and trying to get back to sleep would be effortless if her daughter was intent on continuing in her quest. In an attempt to end the process she shouted up from the bottom step "The yellow one." Yellow always looked good on her daughter.

* * *

8:30 am: She's been parked at the end of Rachel's block for ten minutes already

_"Just drive up to the damn house. What is wrong with you?"_

8:40 am: She still hasn't moved.

* * *

Closing the door, she locks it, checking just to make sure she has done so correctly, she makes her way towards the footpath. She anticipated Belle to have arrived already.

_"I really thought she would show. Yesterday ended on such a positive note." _

* * *

*Tap Tap*

Spooked she jumps, hand on heart.

"What in God's name are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, you never showed. Considering that I thought you weren't going to and I obviously had to get to school somehow. Walking seemed like the most apparent way to do so. Although of course I am carrying pepper spray this time..." she stops "What is so funny?"

"Get in the car will you"

Beaming she walks to the passenger side, allowing herself to slide in, one foot after the other.

"May i ask, what exactly are you doing anyway? I mean just sitting here."

"Uhh i thought this one was your house. It was quite dark last night. Turned around i guess?"

"You usually answer questions with a question. Where you aware of that?" she giggles. The car starts without another word from either girl. She drives.

* * *

It takes twenty minutes driving to Mckinley high from Rachel's house, if traffic is good, and they get all green lights. Luckily for Quinn today was one of those days. Even still, twenty minutes was a long time for someone who was on edge.

"So uh, what did your parent say when you told them about yesterday?"

"I failed to mention it, My dad's have a predisposition to overreact. Quite like myself actually. And from what you said yesterday you seem to have dealt with the matter."

"Dads?"

"Oh right, yes. I forgot you're new. Yes i have two dads. They hired a surrogate to carry me and mixed their sperm together so they would never know who the biological father is. I love them both equally though. I'm daddies little princess and dads little star. I'd love for you to meet them sometime."

Quinn just nods. Her family isn't exactly considered conventional, who is she to judge. She does believe that the over sharing however could have been spared, she didn't really have to know about the sperm mixing did she.

A comfortable silence fills the car for the rest of the journey, the radio causing white noise.

Coming to a halt in a very packed parking lot they both unbuckle their seat belts. Quinn slightly stretches. Rachel reaches into the back of the car to retrieve her backpack.

"I can give you a ride home after school. I mean if you want."

"That won't be necessary, i have Glee practice after school, and seeing as i am co-captain it would be detrimental if I weren't in attendance. We have a competition coming up."

"Oh..."

"I've a marvellous idea, why don't you join? We are always looking more members...do you sing? Its fine if you can't, we have dancers too. Do you dance? Again not compulsory, every person helps. Everyone in Glee club would love to meet you, we rarely get people who move from New Jersey. Please?"

She radiates joy and enthusiasm; it's hard not to adopt her energy.

"I'll think about it."

They exit the car and head towards the school, entering and then heading their separate ways. Quinn casts a glance towards Rachel before she disappears,

_"Maybe Glee club could be fun." _

* * *

Quinn has final period free. She used that time to figure out where the Glee club was held, according to the brown haired receptionist it was within the choir room. Now she would walk around aimlessly until she came about it.

"You!"

She can't tell if it's directed at her, but she feels the need to turn round in response. When she does she comes face to face with one Sue Sylvester.

"What are you doing wondering the halls?"

"I'm heading to the choir room, for glee club"

"Glee club. You look like you have some semblance of intelligence, Glee club is nothing but a joke filled with loud mouth divas and curley haired vested man whores. Come talk to me, with bone structure like that you could be on the cheerios, if you lose a couple of pounds."

She disappeared as quickly as she came. Quinn was dazed by what had just occurred.

_"what kind of people are they letting teach at this school?"_

* * *

A bespectacled man sits behind a piano, several feet away from him there are chairs lined up in rows. She decides sitting at the back, the far corner will draw the least attention. Hopefully Rachel spots her before anyone else. She hasn't been a bitch to anyone in hours, and she's pretty sure the first person to eye her suspiciously will be on the receiving end of scary Quinn.

People begin to make their way into the once empty room. She keeps an eye out for Rachel, but others make it into the room before the tiny brunette. Two girls in cheerio uniforms make their way into the room, pinkies interlocked, they're whispering-intimately. Upon noticing Quinn they stop momentarily before sitting down in the front row, on the opposite side of the room. More people enter, until the room is full. They all look at Quinn from time to time, trying to figure out why exactly she is there to begin with. She hears Rachel before she sees her. She emerges through the door laughing, arms interlinked with a boy whose fashion sense is one that is clearly too radical for a small town like Lima.

"Belle! I'm so glad you decided to join us. Glee club members, this is Belle. She's new and i have recruited her to join us."

"Whatever hobbit, as long as i don't have to fight her for solos,"

"Santana do you really need to take every opportunity to insult me, we're team mates now the least you could do is try and act like one"

"I do what i wants. I'm a bitch, i tell the truth and people love me for it."

There are a few stifled giggles. Quinn watches the interaction with concern; this Santana girl could be a problem. They were going to butt heads at some point and it would not be pretty.

"Alright guys, sectionals are coming up and we need a playlist..."

This must be the vested man that deranged teacher was speaking of, she laughs slightly at her realization.

"Oh i see we have a new member."

Quinn breaks her eye contact with the back of Rachel's head, and looks up to see every person looking in her direction.

"It's Qu-Belle. Belle." _Really need to start practicing saying that name out loud._

"Come on up and sing something" Before she has a chance to decline, Rachel turns around and grabs her by the hand, pulling her up to stand beside Mr. Shue, before she immediately takes her seat back in what is now the audience.

"I haven't anything prepared, I don't even know if i can sing."

* * *

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was considered charismatic and charming. However, his charm could be regarded as unpolished. In the sense that while most charming men open doors for women and buy them flowers, Puck would charm his way into their bedrooms with his guitar playing and bad boy persona. Yes to be Puck was every seventeen year old boys dream. He had the looks and girls throwing themselves at him. He was a star football player, and he was a member of the glee club.

He did however have flaws too. For one he was flunking every class, not because he wasn't smart but because he never applied himself. Another flaw was his inability to ever be on time. And that is why he was running through the halls; glee club had started five minutes ago. Rachel was going to chew his ear off for being late yet again.

Gripping onto the door frames of the choir room he launched himself inside, out of breath and gasping for air. Leaning over to try and intake as much oxygen as he could, he failed to notice the blonde standing beside Mr. Shue.

"Sorry guys, I was talking to one of the cheerios, The Puckmeister got himself a date for toni...Quinn?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- thanks again to anyone that is reading. Have had up to here planned so far so trying to get it all out before i forget bits and parts. I have an idea where the story is going but want to try a few things between now and the end. so the direction i'm heading may change, so bare with me if i don't update every few days. Down to the nitty gritty now lol**

**Any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

You know that feeling, when you're not fully asleep and you fall-the shock it sends to your system? Or when you are at the highest point of the roller coaster, looking over the edge just waiting for your body to react, and when it finally does the butterflies occur. Or when you somehow manage to drop your phone, but reflexes kick in instantly allowing you to nearly grab it. Yet the phone just manages to suspend in air for another few seconds, which only adds to the suspense of will it or will it not fall? Well Quinn was feeling just like that, all at the same time.

Hearing something that has become an everyday occurrence shouldn't cause this much panic. Hearing your name shouldn't send your adrenaline to course through your body. But when she heard Quinn, that's exactly what happened. Synapses fired, blood pumped, muscles tensed-begging, screaming for her to run. Chaos was transpiring behind closed doors, all internal reactions. Externally however, Quinn barely flinched. She had to play the role of Belle. Maybe it was a trick, her mind playing some cruel joke. She had been under a lot of stress, the move, new school, Rachel. It had to be a trick.

* * *

"Quinn? Wow, is it really you?!"

Puck rushes to her side, lifting her clean off the floor, twirling her round.

Protesting she struggles to break free of his hold, "Get off me you oaf!" He sets her down, beaming from ear to ear.

"Who do you think you are?" she glares.

"Yes, You are definitely Quinn Fab..." Before another syllable is muttered he is grabbed by the ear and pulled ohh and ahh-ing into the hall.

"What the hell Q?"

"PJ, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hey, wow, no-one and I mean no one calls me PJ. Keep your voice down!"

If her head wasn't about to explode she would have run back into the choir room spilling every little detail she had on Noah Puckerman Junior, but clearly her head _was_ about to explode and instead she seized hold of this wrist yanking him towards the exit.

"Where the hell are you bringing me Q? If you wanted to make out with the Puckasaurus all you had to do was ask" he smirks, and winks as she turns to face him.

_"Oh no, scary Quinn." _

He's not entirely sure how he had awoken the ice bitch, but he had. He has seen this look before, way too many times for his liking. The first time he saw _the look _was when he was four years old. He accidentally spilled blue paint on Quinn's brand new white pumps. He ended up with a black eye. After that he was very careful around Quinn. He only ever drank anything from a safe spilling distance. When he ate food, he would imagine a bubble surrounded Quinn and avoid it.

The last time he received _the look _he had just informed Quinn that he had to move. His dad had been relocated somewhere out of town. It wasn't his choice, but that didn't stop Quinn from being beyond angry. He was eight years old and leaving his best friend behind, he was angry too. She hit him, and then ran off. It wasn't the best of ways to part, and it nearly would have been their last encounter before the move if Quinn hadn't shown up on his front porch the night before he left. She handed him wallet sized photo of herself, "So you don't forget." They hugged.

He hadn't cried any of the times Quinn hit him, but he cried then. They both did.

"Kidding, kidding, Jeez did you lose your sense of humour?."

"Just shut up! And follow me to the car. My dad is going to blow a fucking gasket when he sees you."

Puck always liked Russell Fabray, why would he be so abhorrent to see him? Puck was completely unaware of the mess he had just caused for the Fabray family.

* * *

Frantically she drives home, not caring to slow down for any of the traffic lights. Her thoughts are going a mile a minute, she feels the need to match its pace-and so she speeds. She swerves. She's outright reckless.

_"How? Just fucking how? Really?"_ She wasn't in her right mind to be forming full sentences. All that she could think where curse words and one word questions. _"Fucking really!?"_

She could feel eyes watching her suspiciously, but she wasn't in the mental state to try and explain anything. Nor did she want too. When she realised that it was PJ-or Puck or whatever his damned name was now a days she was happy. For a split second; she let herself be happy, but there was more at stake than her happiness. For one her family's safety was now under question, what if it got back to New Jersey where they where? This was too much for her teenage brain to handle. And that was exactly why she was driving straight to her father. He would know what to do, he always did.

"Get in the house will you!"

"Quit pushing me."

"Dad. Anyone? Somebody answer!"

Foots could be heard scurrying down the stairs. Too loud to be her mothers or brothers, it was just the person she was looking for. He came into view after the sixth or seventh step, his handgun also coming into view.

"What? What happened?" he's frantic, not really registering the third person in the room. Who was currently hiding behind the hall table. Puck may act like a bad ass, but when he saw that gun, he hid. He wouldn't even be ashamed to admit it. Honestly. Yet later after all this was sorted he would plead with Quinn to never to tell.

"Calm down. It's not gun worthy, well not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She points to where puck is still sitting, on his honkers hands covering his ears, eyes closed. He expected a gunshot that clearly never came.

"Noah?"

"Hey Mr.F. Long time, no see." He slowly brings himself to his feet, inching closer to Quinn. Standing slightly behind her in case the gun shot he had expected still happens. Surely he'd not shoot his own daughter, he reasons.

* * *

*Ding Dong*

All eyes shift to the door. Two sets of eyes are wide, who could possibly be calling here? We don't know anyone? They think the worse; it's what they were told to do by their Witness protection handler. The third set is looking purely because the bell rang.

"Dad what do we do?"

Russell tucks the handgun into his back, between trouser and skin. Hoping he'll not have to use it.

"Take Noah and get in the back room."

She takes hold of Pucks arm yet again, trailing him into the back.

_"I'm getting really fed up with this."_ He didn't really have the courage to say it aloud, that and Quinn pushes her finger to lips, signalling for quite. After seeing the gun being wielded so casually he decides it's best he follows her instructions. They stand by the back door. Quinn reaches up and claims the shot gun above the frame.

"What are you doing?" he asks hysterically, lowly.

"Just shhh. Will you just shut up, and step back."

Standing with her back to the kitchen wall, she listens and waits for the worst. Nothing happens.

* * *

His hand is on the gun, more specifically the trigger as he peers through the peep-hole, but sees no sign of anyone on the other side. Carefully, and apprehensively he opens the door little by little. Only to be surprised by a five foot three brown haired girl.

"Is this where Belle lives?"

He doesn't respond, his adrenaline is still pumping. His lack of answering allows for Rachel to continue,

"I'm sorry for showing up without announcing i would be doing so, I don't have Belle's number. You see i go to school with your daughter, and at Glee club today she ran off and with one of our more skilled singers. Once they never returned I became worried, so i asked the registry office for Belles address. And here I am, I hope you don't mind the imposition I was just worried. Is she here?"

Quinn listens intently from the kitchen; a small smile creeps its way upon her face. Puck witness the noticeable relaxation in Quinn's stance, the almost smitten look upon her face, but what he notices most is the fact that Rachel has called her Belle.

"Belle?...Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on, please."

Quinn's once serene face was now replaced, by what? Tension? And perhaps, yes aggravation.

"Just wait here. I'll have my dad explain everything. I need to get rid of Rachel okay?"

"Fine Q, just yano, keep it in your pants." He clicks his tongue, winking at her.

He had been reintroduced back into her life for less than an hour and already he was an expert once again at getting on her nerves. She growled at him, handing him the shotgun and points to the frame. He takes that as a signal to place it back, he does, but not before raising it to his shoulder, aiming it out the back window he spots a stray bird, he mouths "bang."

* * *

"Dad, you're wanted in back."

His line of sight moves from the wide smiling girl to his daughter. He takes the hint, and leaves them alone. _"Quinn never had friends over before, maybe this was the best decision after all. Now what to tell Noah?"_

He joins Puck in the kitchen, informing him that this discussion was one that should be shifted into the study. Puck moves sheepishly along, dragging behind Russell. Eventually entering the study and closing the door. Fear caught in his throat. He used to join Quinn (on occasion) when they were younger, sitting upon the stairs trying to hear the conversations that would occur within Russell's old den. Mainly, what actually occurred was a lot of shouting. Anticipating just that, he swallowed audibly in preparation.

* * *

"What are you doing here Rachel?"

"I was worried."

"I heard, as you can see," using her hands to indicate around her body, "I'm in once piece, you can leave." She goes to close the door, only for it to be stopped by a shoe. A shoe that was connected to a small foot, to Rachel.

"Why are you being so cruel?" she tries to mask the pain, but fails.

Quinn sighs, exasperated. Not by Rachel, merely by the situation. "Please Rachel it's not the best time," she begs. Silently pleading for the girl to just leave it be. Rachel however was never very good at social queues and proceeds to push her way into the home.

"It's very quite lovely. Once you have everything unpacked I'm sure you'll feel right at home."

Quinn just stares at her; _"she is so infuriating," _Rachel drags her hand along the back of the couch,

"So..." the question was just on the tip of her tongue. She knew after the storm out today the matter was clearly one that wasn't supposed to be brought up

"What Rachel? What do you want, really?"

"I was genuine about my concern for you, Quinn," Her eyebrows shoot up, blowing any chance of denying the use of the name earlier, "I couldn't help but over hear Noah referring to you as Quinn earlier. So, which is it? Belle or Quinn?"

"It's complicated," she responds monotonously. She's done with this day, who knew having a secret identity could be so draining and difficult.

"Simplify it," she straightens her skirt out with her hands, tucking it neatly beneath her thighs before making herself comfortable on the two seat couch, pointing to the empty space next to her. Quinn moves around the chair, throwing herself down in defiance. In defiance of her questions. In defiance of her ability to make Quinn so compliant.

"I really can't Rachel. Can we not just talk about this later, please." she knows she's begging, but she doesn't care. She needs Rachel to leave. To gather her thoughts. She's distracted with Rachel around. Her lips. Her eyes. Her ridiculously long legs for such a tiny person. _"Not now Quinn. Remember, your dad and PJ are in the study. You need to get her to leave. Nicely."_

"Please Rachel." In a last ditch attempt she narrows the gap between them, once again placing her hand on the small girls. She let's herself notice how well her it fits neatly atop Rachel's, she wonders would it fit as well if their fingers where entwined. _"Quinn seriously, stop!"_

__Rachel stands, without another word she walks to the closed door-reaching for the handle to open it. Stopping briefly she turns to look at Quinn still sitting on the couch, head deflated.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, how about you pick me up for coffee and you can explain then." She departs, gently closing the door as her absence is now made aware to Quinn by the latch clicking. Her head perks up, beaming, _"Coffee. I can do coffee._" She thinks. Now to deal with whatever is being said to Noah in the study.

"Girl can't catch a break," she groans making her way to the study. Really she should be more concerned with what's happening behind that closed door, but she's mentally preparing what outfit to wear tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing glad you are enjoying the story. This chapter seems a bit scattered mainly because i had to involve so much dialogue, sorry about that. I also looked to "Goodfellas" for restaurant names, so i didn't come up with the marvelous name. anyone, thanks again, enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn walks into her father's study, over to where he is sitting and stands dutifully beside him. It's clear he hasn't informed PJ about whatever is going on. Instead they have took this time to simply chat idly. Maybe her dad thought she wanted to explain to him, after all he was her friend.

"So Quinnie do you want to fill young Noah in on what's happening?"

"Yeah, _Quinnie_ fill me in." He knows he's pushing his luck, but he has eight years worth of torturing and annoying to catch up on. No better place to start than the present.

"Not particularly," she protests, "You should tell him Dad, I mean I would probably spill the whole story and put him in danger."

Puck's eye widen in alarm. _"Danger? I didn't sign up for this shit." _He fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, all the while staring at Russell. Who after Quinn's statement went into a deep concentration, taking in what his daughter just said. She was correct; he needed to be careful exactly what he divulged to the boy.

"Why don't you get me a beer Quinn, I'll speak to Noah."

Quinn exhales a sigh of relief as she makes her way out of the room. She didn't want to explain to Puck why exactly they where in hiding. To tell the truth she wasn't really sure she had all the details to begin with. All she knew was that her father had to be protected, and in turn they needed to be protected as well. Something about being a key witness to a murder? She's not entirely sure she wanted to know more than that, and she hopes she would never have to find out who exactly lost their life.

"Grab me a beer too Q," Puck chances his arm; he needs something to calm his nerves. A cold refreshing beer would do just the trick, and it would occupy his otherwise trembling hands. Everything was beginning to seem so surreal. Danger. Guns. Secret identities. A beer would be perfect.

"Nice try kiddo, Just the one beer."

* * *

She takes her time retrieving the beer. Too quickly and she would walk in on the conversation. Too long and she would seem like she was purposefully avoiding the conversation. Picking the beer out of the fridge she pops the cap, taking a quick swig. Maybe her dad wouldn't notice if half the bottle was drank before it got to him? _"Best not to chance it." _She wipes off her mouth and heads back towards the study. Placing her ear against the door she listens, she can't hear much, just semblances of words. Witness protection...new names...keep it secret...we would all be in danger. That's her queue to enter, slowly she emerges through the door making Puck jump slightly.

The look on this face says it all. He now knows the reality of the situation. He has the lives of the Fabray family in his hands, one slip up. One mention of Quinn or F.a.b.r.a.y (he's afraid to speak the name now for fear of someone hearing) and their whole lives could cease to exist, they could cease to exist.

"I swear i won't say to anyone, not even my parents." He looks to Quinn, "Now i get why you dragged me out of there, Belle." It's a small gesture, but it's a welcomed one. She can relax knowing they are safe for now. Continuing into the room she hugs Puck, beer still in hand, that is swiftly taken by her father. He nods and makes his way out of the room.

* * *

Russell sits in front of the television, sipping on his beer. When they moved here, when they where first put into witness protection he simply told the family that he had snitched and they need protecting. Witness to a murder was the official reason given by their handler Frank. He failed to tell his family that the murder he had witnessed was his brothers, Quinn's uncle.

_"What are you doing here?" Russell walks across the threshold of the Bamboo lounge. It's after hours, eerily quiet as ten men sit cutting up cocaine._

_"What the fuck Jimmy, i told you to stay away from this shit!"_

_"Alright Russ, let's take this upstairs. You're making a scene"_

_"Making a scene, making a fucking scene. I'll make a scene." Pushing past his brother he reaches the first table and places both hands on the corners, flipping it right over. Cocaine flies across the room, remnants of it falling out before it hits the back wall._

_"That's a scene."_

_Silence. No one knows how to react. They all knew who Russell Fabray was, and they all knew he was very against drugs. Even so, it was the head boss' son, Mickey's drugs. They had to follow, they had no choice. To not follow meant consequences, bad stuff happened to anyone that went against Mickey's orders. He was a hot head. In power purely because of his father. He never made it to the top with work and sweat like Russell, he by passed everyone in the chain and was placed at the top._

_If Mickey wanted to cut coke, they'd cut coke, no questions asked._

_"Russ get up the stairs." Both men march their way up the steps, both angry, and for different reasons._

_"You know whose coke that was? You just fucked me Russell."_

* * *

_"Yeah Mickey, they're both upstairs...you'll be here in two?...Okay...Boss said pick up the gear and clear the place."_

_They did as they were told. Good little sheep following orders, not wanting to experience the wolf's bite._

* * *

_"You gotta get outta here Russ!"_

_"You're coming with me." He grabs his younger brother by the shoulders pushing him towards the stairs, in hope of forcing him out the exit and into his car. That never happened. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs guns were fired._

_Three men. Two guns. Twenty shots. Bullets ricochet throughout the narrow staircase. Five embedding themselves in Jimmy's torso._

_The three men flee the scene, sirens can already be heard. Tears fall as Russell clings to his brother's shirt, pleading him to hang on._

* * *

He shudders, fighting back tears; the memory still lives fresh in his mind. Telling the family whose murder he had witnessed would have only done more damage, they didn't need to know. They left everyone behind, they'd never know. He figured he alone would carry this burden.

Laughter fills the air as Quinn and Puck make themselves known.

"I'm going to drive this one home," she observes sadness in her father as he looks at her, "you okay dad?"

"Fine, fine. Long day. Go drive him home, catch up. See you kids later."

* * *

He's glad that Quinn can drive normally; her driving skills earlier weren't something to be admired. She drives the speed limit, there's no impending danger she can just take her time. Take her time and catch up with PJ.

"So PJ, how's life been treating you?"

"I said no one calls me PJ."

"I heard, care to explain?"

So he did. He spoke of how rough he had it when he first moved to Lima. He was smaller than the other boys, they preyed on that. He could take them in a fair fight regardless of his size, Quinn made sure he could take a dig. They never did fight fair though; they would jump him and hold him down. Taking turns to kick him in the stomach.

It got so bad by the time he was thirteen that he ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken nose and fractured tibia. He couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't. Over the summer of his fourteenth birthday he stayed in Florida with his grandparents. Simon Puckerman was a boxer in his youth, he had heard of the trouble his grandson was having and offered to train him before he started back to school. When he returned, he was more agile and in better shape. He kept up the training, took on his famous bad boy persona and even took to having his hair in a Mohawk. The last change he made was to his name; too often he had been called BJ. Kids where cruel, but not really that original at McKinley. So he changed it to Puck, it seemed more bad ass to his fourteen year old. The name stuck. He became more popular once he joined the football team. Then girls started to notice him, he started to notice them.

Puck told Quinn how the Glee club started last year, and that with much persistence from Rachel he joined. It was the best decision he had ever made. He felt at home there. He had real friends, not just people who feared him or wanted to be with him.

Quinn listens intently taking in every detail of Puck's story. She gripped the steering wheel in anger when he explained he was hospitalised. She smiled when he began to fit in and the beatings stopped. And she envied him when he spoke of Rachel.

"That's great Puck, I'm glad your life has come together."

"I'm sorry yours didn't."

Quinn shares a look with the estranged boy, the boy she once spent every day of summer with, and smiles. Smiles because she's ecstatic to have him back in her life, Puck returns the look also grateful to have Quinn back.

* * *

"So those kids in Glee, give me the run down."

Quinn has done all the catching up she can handle, too many memories she wasn't there to share, it saddens her. She wants to know about the now, the memories she can share. Ones they can make together. And if she was being truthful to herself, part of her motive to hear about the kids from glee was a lame attempt to learn more of Rachel.

"Well there's Finn, he's the _really _tall guy. We're best bros," He receives a faked frown from Quinn due to his response, "don't worry," he reaches into his wallet retrieving the small photo Quinn gave to him years earlier, "even after all these years, you are still number one." She internally celebrates as he continues. "Mike Chang and Tina Chang are dating, no relation. I checked," She sniggers at his admittance. "Artie, he's the guy in the wheelchair. Mercedes, we dated for like a second. Kurt, he's gay and I never understand what he is wearing. Sam, that's the guy with the Bieber looking cut."

He pauses for a second, looking at Quinn, almost as if to make sure he hadn't lost her,

"Then there's Santana, we also hooked up a few times"

"I remember her, snarky bitch if you ask me."

"You always did have a good read on people. Well yes she's a bitch, but loyal to a fault, especially when it comes to Brittany,"

She interjects again, "Is that the blonde girl I saw her walk in with?"

"Yeah. They are sort of a couple, they like to think it's a secret, but they aren't really subtle about it. I hooked up with her too, both of them together sometimes," he oozes smugness as he continues,

"And you've already met Rachel, my Jew princess, tapped that too."

Quinn slams on the breaks and reaches across into the passenger's side hitting Puck on his left arm, causing it to go limp.

"Ouch, Fuck Q, you haven't lost your touch. I was kidding, well half kidding," she reaches across again to deliver another blow to his arm, "Wait! Please stop we only kissed. I swear!"

She reigns herself in, letting her anger dissipate. Quinn growls and steps on the accelerator, guess she would be speeding again today.

* * *

They arrive at Puck's home, they haven't spoken since she left a bruise on his arm fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Q, I guessed you liked her. I had to mess with you a little."

"You don't know what you're talking about, PJ!"

"My arm says differently," he points to his newly formed bruise.

"Get out!"

"Awh, Q come on. I was only messing. Look i want to have a party in your honour tomorrow night. You can meet all the glee kids, get to know them...Rachel will be there," he says matter of factly.

She sighs for what feels like that tenth time that day, letting her head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

"Fine."

"Yes! Give me your phone i'll put my number into it, give me a text later and i'll give you all the details," he leaves the car and walks towards his house. Before Quinn has a chance to drive off, Puck is running back to the car and leaning through her open window. His arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her into an awkward hug,

"It's good to see you Q."

He releases his hold and moves again towards his house. Quinn starts the engine and drives off. Joy radiating throughout her entire being, because of old friends, the thought of new ones, but mainly because she gets to spend all day with Rachel tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: i am so thankful to anyone still reading :) the next chapter is the party and it's got some actual faberryness i promise.**

**Thanks again. And any mistakes are purely my own.**

Birds chirp outside her windows. Sun beams shine in through the gaps in the blinds, reflecting on particles of dust, casting playful shadows. Quinn lies face down in her pillow, seeming dead to the world. Across town a different scene plays out. Rachel is the complete opposite. She has been up for almost an hour now. Morning routine is vital in her schedule, it has been since she was six years old. Of course the routine has become far more complex as the years have gone on, but that makes Rachel all the more determined to keep to it. Every morning she wakes at 5:30 am. In which she heads directly to the elliptical. At six am she is in the shower. 6:20 am she usually emerges fresh as a daisy. Then her daily moisturizing begins. This can vary anywhere between thirty to forty minutes. Satisfied she has exfoliated thoroughly she proceeds to get dressed for the day. By 8:20am, after the hair drying and make up and various run through of potential outfits she is ready.

Today is like any other day, except that it's not. She's meeting Belle. Coffee to be exact with Quinn. She keeps going back and fourth between the two names in her head, it's really rather confusing.

She's sitting at the kitchen table casually eating some fruit, not really paying attention, more preoccupied with her own thoughts. _"I really hope by the end of this coffee date, meeting, I will know definitively which name to use." _It then dawns on her that she never actually set a time for their coffee meet up, and she begins to chastise herself. _I am such a fool sometimes, i just walked right out of her house before letting her speak. Before actually even receiving a yes from her. _She slowly lies her arms down upon the table, and begins to let them slide forward so that her fore head is now lying on the cold tiled table. _I wonder if this is how Noah feels after every idiotic thing he has ever done...Noah!_

* * *

**Would you by any chance have Belles/Quinns number? I arranged to have coffee with her today, but i forgot to actually set a time. RB.**

****She hits send, it's quite early, too early for Noah to be awake but she has no other options. Unless she was to show up at the girl's door for a second time in a row unexpected. _Best hope Noah is a light sleeper._

__She feels her phone vibrate before she hears the ring tone makes its presence. Reaching into her cardigan pocket she pulls out the phone, unlocking and reading the new message.

**U may be my jew princess but dont eva txt me so early on a sat. Ive attached her no. though. Ur welcome. Night.**

She runs her fingers over the buttons on her phone, trying to think of the best possible way to start a conversation, one that doesn't make her seem like a complete stalker. First she somehow gets Quinn's home address, now her mobile number. If she wasn't Rachel Berry, she would be weary of Rachel Berry.

**Sorry to bother you this early. It's Rachel Berry by the way. I believe we have a coffee date, but I didn't give you a moment to confirm a time. Hence the text message. If you could get back to me at your earliest convenience that would be appreciated. :)**

She had contemplated putting a kiss, but seeing as this was a first text it seemed a bit much, the smiley face would suffice.

* * *

****Quinn Rolls over to hit her alarm clock off, it had been going on and off for the past hour as she was so succumbed to sleep that she mistakenly hit snooze three times in a row. Stretching to wake herself up a bit she then rolls on to her side, reaching beneath her pillow to grab her phone, and proceeding to turn it on. She learnt a long time ago that going to bed with your phone on would usually result in a few things. One, someone would text just as you where about to fall asleep. Two, phone calls from withheld numbers at all hours of the morning. And Three, probably a combination of the two previous reasons. So now her phone was always turned off before getting into bed, it results in a uninterrupted sleep.

She staggers out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Mid brushing her teeth she hears the familiar sound of what is signalling a new text. Only person other than her mum, dad and brother, that have her phone number is Puck,

_"He must be checking that I'm still on for tonight."_

__Opening the text she reads not a text from Puck but Rachel. A text that mentions a date. She lets out a slight squeal before registering what she had done and flings herself to her bed in embarrassment. Even alone in her room she is embarrassed at her actions. _"People use the word 'date' all the time when speaking of coffee. Stop getting your hopes up! **Stop shouting at me. ** You do realise you are giving off to yourself right?"_

****She scoffs at her thoughts before returning to her phone. Carefully typing up the perfect reply,

**Hi Rachel. You don't need to put Berry every time you mention your name, I know who you are ;) How about coffee at noon. x**

****She feels slightly bolder through text, allowing herself to flirt with Rachel. Although it's quite early in the morning there is a pep in her step. Once or twice she may do a small twirl, but no one will ever know.

Face washed, teeth cleaned, hair brushed, make up on and what feels like the hundredth outfit later-Quinn stands staring at herself in her length size mirror. She can admit that she knows she is beautiful, she's been told so all her life. And yet, even that is not enough. If she where to stop denying how she feels and that is a big _If_ she needs to be more than just a pretty face. Even though she has barely spoken to Rachel she's never felt this alive around anyone. Since the moment she bumped into Rachel she has had butterflies, at first they where welcoming, but now they were just proving to her that it wasn't a momentary lapse, there was something special about this girl. And no matter how hard she tried Rachel wouldn't leave her thoughts. She had tingles in her hands since she hit send, almost as if they wanted to write so much more than they did. Yes Quinn was a mess, some would say lovesick. Those people would be right. Love at first sight rarely happens, but it does and it had happened to Quinn.

* * *

**That would be fine. I hope this time you find my house all right, I'm joking of course. See you at noon. x**

It's not much more than a confirmation of time, and a slight jesting, but Quinn smiles all through breakfast. Quinn even smiles the whole way to Rachel's house. She has been smiling so long that as soon as she sees Rachel wave as she leaves her house the nerves come crashing down on her all at once. Causing her to honk the horn, spooking Rachel and sending a crimson red blush across her face.

_"Real smooth Fabray."_

* * *

The drive to the coffee shop is one filled with only music, purely because Quinn has no idea how to recover from honking the horn and afraid that once she opens her mouth something else idiotic will occur. Silence was her friend for once.

They choose the same booth they had sat in the first time they had coffee. It's purely coincidental on Rachel's part, but to Quinn it's now their booth.

"Can i take your order dearies?" her name tag reads Carol and her voice is soft and aged. Ink stains her fingers as she waits for the two girls to reply.

"I'll just take a black coffee."

"And i'll have vanilla soy latter please."

Carol writes down their orders and replies with "that'll be a few minutes girls," clicking her heels and walking away to prepare their drinks.

"So why did Noah refer to you as Quinn. You told me your name was Belle. Is he wrong or are you lying?"

Quinn had sat up for a large part of last night trying to think of a cover story for the Quinn/Belle dilemma, and for the life of her could think of nothing better than,

"It's my middle name."

_"Yesterday you said it was complicated, do you honestly think she is going to believe that bullshit lie?"_

"That's hardly convoluted Belle, you could have told me that in five seconds yesterday but you didn't. _And _you dragged Noah out of glee practice so quickly simply for calling you Quinn. So i highly doubt that is the real explanation," while Rachel spoke this, Quinn's entire complexion became whiter and whiter. The butterflies where subsiding and being replaced by nausea.

Her brain whispers a very simple,_ "Told you."_

Rachel maybe persistent, and stubborn and pushed as far as she could to always have her way, but she was also compassionate and thoughtful and natural caregiver. So when Quinn looked like she was about to pass out, she stopped her train of thought and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? If you don't want to tell me it's fine, just please don't make yourself ill over it." Shushing Quinn while gently rubbing her back, the girl regains some of her colour back, just as Carol returns with their coffee.

"Here drink this Belle; it will make you feel a little bit better."

* * *

The coffees have finished. They still sit side by side, but now Quinn has her natural glow back in her cheeks.

"Thank you for not pushing. I really would tell you if i could," she offers. It's enough to satisfy Rachel's previous disappointment in not knowing the truth.

Conversation turns to topics of less importance. How are you finding Ohio? How many brother and sisters do you have? Casual chatting among new friends. That is until she hears a loud "Hey Rachel," coming from behind them.

Both girls turn to where the sound originated from to see Finn Hudson. Walking towards them with a goofy grin on his face, and hands in his pockets. He really should have them out just in case; just looking at the boy she can tell he is uncoordinated. Almost as if his height has left the bottom half of his body a split second behind his top half. "_That just reads disaster."_

"Oh hello Finn. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, _Finn._ What are you doing here?"

The boy looks to Quinn almost confused. _"Who is she? Oh yeah the new girl from glee. Why is she looking at me is if i ran over her dog?" _The whole while he is having this conversation in his head, the girls continue to stare. One with _"the look"_and one patiently as if this lag in answer happened a lot.

"I was hoping to run into you actually Rach. Can we talk," he looks to Quinn and back to Rachel, "in private i mean."

Rachel excuses herself, informing Quinn that she will just be gone for a moment. Following Finn over to a nearby table. Finn taking four steps, and Rachel needing seven to match the distance.

* * *

She awkwardly twirls her empty coffee cup, trying to look disinterested, when really she was using the skills she perfected as a child. Eavesdropping.

"Come on Rach. We were meant for each other. You know we are going to get back together eventually."

"Please Finn, I can't handle this right now."

_"Actions are better than words," _he thinks, _"i'll kiss her and she will remember us."_ Without listening to Rachel's pleas, he leans in claiming her lips.

"Finn what are you doing? Did you even listen to a word I just said? This is why we aren't together anymore. You never listened. It's over, for real this time."

She turns on her heel leaving a wounded Finn standing baffled, he was sure his full proof plan would work. As she is turning she catches a glimpse of Quinn's blonde hair storming out of the Lima Bean entrance.

* * *

She drives recklessly, yet again, out of the parking lot. Lima really should install more speed cameras, or least more traffic lights.

**"I'm so stupid. Of course she has a fucking boyfriend." **She's screaming in aggravation. In anger. At herself, at Finn fucking Hudson. At letting even the notion of her and Rachel inhabit her brain.

Her phone begins ringing in the empty seat beside her; she glances quickly to see that it is Rachel. **"Fucking ring all you want. I am not answering."**

****She knows she is shouting to no one, but the yelling helps the anger subside. Until all she is left with is hopelessness.

It's only two pm but she has only one destination on her mind, the Puckerman's place. She stops a block away from Puck's house. Clutching her phone she dials.

"I'm down at the bottom of your street. Hurry up, I have a fake I.D. We are getting alcohol and then we are drinking."

Before he has a chance to reply she has hung up, not that he had to think about the request. He throws his jacket on and runs out the house and down the street, jumping into Quinn's car.

"Liquor and back to mine Q. Parents are already gone. Let's get this party started."

She smirks; having Puck back in her life was proving better than expected.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the alcohol was easy, consuming it was even easier. Quinn and Puck had managed to drink a case of twenty four buds in a very short time. At first she wanted to drink to forget; now they were drinking and remembering. Laughing at memories long forgotten. Like in the first grade when they both got in trouble for stealing the class's hamster and bringing it home. Or the time when they were five and they camped out in Puck's back garden. Good memories.

However, Quinn wasn't that accustomed to drinking as Puck was, so by the time they had broke into the second case of beers Quinn was become more and more uncoordinated. At one point she got up to use the bathroom, and having not returned after fifteen minutes Puck got worried and went to find what was keeping her. What he found was a laughing Quinn lying on the floor complaining that gravity had decided to get heavier. She wasn't really making all that much sense, but the sight sent Puck into a fit of laughter.

* * *

By seven o'clock the rest of the glee kids had started to show up, coming in groups of twos and threes. And by seven o'clock Quinn was the drunkest she had ever been. The last time Quinn was even remotely this drunk was when she had just turned fourteen. She and her best friend Chris had decided that they had waited long enough to try their first drinks. So they skilfully and with great distraction on Quinn's part managed to steal a bottle of vodka from Chris' parents bar.

They hopped on their bikes and drove to their secret tree house (which in reality was nothing more than a plank of wood nailed to a tree but it was their piece of wood nailed to a tree.) They consumed the bottle rather quickly. They started out laughing but soon the alcohol had started to take effect and they felt invincible. Both of them jumped off the tree house, it wasn't that much off the ground but because they were so drunk they both managed to collide into each other and falling. Quinn sprained her ankle and Chris grazed his knee. They both agreed that vodka was bad, and promised to never drink it again.

Of course they where only fourteen at the time, so when Puck offered Quinn a shot of vodka she drank it without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

Rachel tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears before knocking lightly on the Puckerman house door. She waits patiently for any of the occupants to answer, however the party has been in full swing for a while now and the music is blurring so her knocks go unheard. Sighing she enters, enters even though she knows it's completely rude but she would end up waiting all night otherwise. The sight she sees when she enters is one that she has only ever seen in movies. Brittany can be seen dancing in the corner, in her bra no less. Santana sits across from her screaming "i love you" and "you're beautiful!" Puck, Mike, Tina and Quinn stand around a table playing beer pong. Artie and Sam are downing beers on the left side of the room, while Mercedes and Kurt gossip drunkenly on the right side.

Everyone seems to be there except Finn, she is glad at that moment because she's not really sure a drunken Finn would be the easiest to handle after the way they left things.

No sooner did she think of Finn, that he appears behind her.

"Guess we are both late then," he smiles that dopey half smile.

"I suppose we are, I'm going to head to go say hello to Noah."

She begins to make her way across the living room only to be stopped by Finn lightly grasping her shoulder,

"About today, i'm sorry i shouldn't have just kissed you like that. I just miss you Rach. Please give us another chance?" He's begging her. It would have worked once upon a time, but when she broke up with him it wasn't just a rash decision. She had gone over every moment they spent together and realised they just weren't working. He never appreciated her while they were together, it wasn't until they broke up did he start putting any effort into wooing Rachel...but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Finn; i meant what i said this morning. We are never getting back together." She removes his hand and continues walking towards Noah.

* * *

"Yes! Drink up Mike. One more score and i win! Ha in your face!" Puck was never a humble winner, and adding alcohol to the mix clearly wasn't helping. Mike reluctantly drinks yet another cup before replacing it back on the table and aiming the ball and throwing. For the first time in game he has managed to hit his target,

"You spoke to soon Puck! You drink up!"

Everyone is laughing at Puck's shocked expression. Everyone that is except Quinn. Instead she is looking at Rachel, looking at Rachel making her way to them. And now she is panicking. She wasn't sure how she would explain her bailing earlier, she wasn't sure how Rachel was going to react, and she wasn't sure she could trust what her drunk mind would reveal. So in a very non-suave manner she flees. Running towards Santana and Brittany, and away from Rachel.

"Eh hey, mind if i sit with you guys for a bit?" She manages to slur between taking breaths.

"Sure. I'm just dancing for San. She loves when i dance, especially naked, but i can't do that here, not completely,"

"Britts, what have i said about over sharing? You didn't hear that blondie, you got me?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. Just let me stay here for a bit."

Santana shifts slightly, making room for Quinn on her chair.

"What's your deal anyway? Why did you just run away from the hobbit?"

"I never, i..it just looked like fun over here that's all."

"I saw your deer caught in the headlights look when you saw pint sized over there. You got the hots for Berry?"

"You shut your mouth," she all but snarls.

"So that's it. You want a little fruit salad, consisting of only Berries. Your secrets safe with me chica, for now."

And there it was the clashing. Quinn is just past the point of maintaining her calm, in fact she's past it. However, the alcohol makes her next move rather difficult, and what was meant to be a slap to Santana's face ended up being a clumsy swing and a miss. Lucky for Quinn Santana had already turned her attention back to Brittany. And lucky for Santana that Sam noticed the attempted swing and proceeded to run over to them and pulled Quinn away before she tried again.

"Wow, be careful. Her bite is worse than her bark."

"No one asked you Lips."

"I'm just looking out for you. I'm Sam by the way, we haven't officially met."

"Now we have, can you move."

"Nope. Staying put. So you can either make conversation with me or sit there and pout."

"Fine!"

* * *

Rachel notices Quinn's rather abrupt running off as she makes her way to Noah. _"That was rather strange," _she queries to herself. She doesn't think much further on it as she reaches Noah and makes her presence known.

"Hello Noah. I see your reputation as party king is still intact."

"Rachel!" he hugs her sloppily, "Here join us." He hands her a bottle of Mike's hard lemonade, "You have some catching up to do."

"I'm not drinking tonight; i have appointed myself as designated driver. Clearly no one will be able to safely drive tonight."

"Cool, well enjoy the party anyway, i have to kick Mike's ass here." He continues playing leaving Rachel to let her eyes wonder around the party. She sees Sam lift Quinn, and wonders what is happening. _"She looks angry. Maybe i should go over there and see what is wrong."_

As she thinks it, she begins walking. Only to have Quinn make eye contact and bolt once again.

* * *

This continues for the rest of the night. Any time Quinn spots Rachel making her way towards her, she runs. After the fifth time, it was becoming rather tiresome. For both girls.

"Noah could you please go and talk to Belle. Find out why every time i go to talk to her she runs away"

"Rach, come on, i'm winning strip poker!"

"Please Noah," Rachel prides herself in her "puppy dog eyes" being undeniably undeniable. So it's no surprise that Puck does as she asks.

* * *

"Q, why are sitting out here? It's freezing. And Rachel wants to know why you keep running. Do you seriously keep running, or is she making that up?"

"no, i keep running. I'm afraid to be alone with her. Just tell her you couldn't find me."

"Fine, but you need to sort out whatever you are running from. Not the literal running, but you know what i mean. I'm too drunk for this sort of deep talking, but...if you like her, just tell her." He walks away, back into the house, closing the patio door. He gives one last glance through the window before turning around to head back to the party, only he comes face to face with Rachel.

"Is she out there? Did you talk to her? Did she tell you why she is running?"

"Too many questions. No she's not out there, i uh, couldn't find her."

"Noah, stop lying to me, i can clearly see her sitting on the wall. It's a window, see through remember?"

"Ok, ok, she is out there but she wants to be left alone," he fakes enthusiasm, "Now let's get back to the party. Woohoo."

He goes to pull Rachel with him, but she refuses to move,

"I want to talk to her Noah."

"You can't," he acts as barricade between the door and Rachel.

"If you don't move i will call Santana over here to make you move."

"If you're going to threaten me, at least try make it convincing, Santana won't help you," he crosses his arms over his chest, to prove he's serious. That he's not going to back down.

"That maybe so. But if i where to tell her that you said i was a better kisser, i'm sure she would go all _Lima heights_ on you."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me."

This results in a stare off. Puck is trying to find a hint that she is bluffing. He believes himself to be a good poker player, and that is because he can read people. He can see their tells too easy. He's played with Rachel a few times, discovered that she blinks more when she's lying. But Rachel hasn't blinked. Not once since she said it. _"She's not bluffing let her past. Q you can handle, but Santana will kick your ass. and you know it. Just move!" _He takes his own advice, taking a step to the left leaving just enough room for Rachel to get past and reach the door. He lost this hand.

* * *

"Puck i said tell her you couldn't find me!"

"I'm not Noah," Quinn turns round to see Rachel moving closer to her, "Why are you avoiding me. Everything was fine today, and then you left the coffee shop without even a goodbye. Then you have literally been running away from me all night. Did i do something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, isn't your frankenteen boyfriend waiting on you." It was meant to be a dig at Rachel, but she couldn't of anything negative about her. She was usually so good at this, but her defences fall around Rachel.

"You mean Finn? That's a bit rude, calling him that. And he's not my boyfriend."

"I saw you kiss him in the coffee shop."

"What you saw was a failed attempt at getting me back"

"So he's not your boyfriend," her tone seems less harsh than it has been since they started speaking.

"No he is not."

Quinn hides a smile that graces her face. _"She's single. Just do what Puck said, tell her you like her!"_

"Shut up," she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but her thoughts where too loud and the alcohol is still present in her system, "I didn't mean you. Heads in over drive."

"Maybe i should go back inside," she stands preparing to return to the party

"No stay," Quinn stands too. Stands a little too close to Rachel. Rachel notices a determined look upon Quinn's face. She notices Quinn's face in general. How her Hazel eyes have specs of blue laced throughout them, how her jaw is perfectly sculpted, the tiny circular scar on her forehead. Her lips. She stares at them a little bit too long.

She jumps back slightly, "Eh ok i'll stay."

They place themselves atop the small wall again.

When Rachel is nervous she tends to chatter aimlessly. She first noticed this habit when she was five, and she broke her dad's favourite mug. Usually she would admit to doing such a thing, but it was his favourite mug. And so when asked, "Did you do this?" instead of telling the truth, she began to ramble. She concocted some story of how a bird had flew in through the open window, and frantically flew around the room before banging into the table sending the mug falling to the floor and smashing. The story was completely unbelievable, and her father's eventually got the truth from her, but she rambled about that bird for five minutes before she stopped.

And so, as they sat there, in the dark with nothing but the light from the kitchen giving them a means to see, she felt nervous. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she did, and so she rambled.

"You can see my house from here. Well you can see the bathroom light, can you see it?" She points to a house that's just barely visible, bar the said light,

"It really shouldn't be on, it's quite late. My dad's probably forgot to turn it off when they left for their weekly date night. Maybe i should ring them and tell them that they have left it on, on second thought i wouldn't want to interrupt their evening. My father's are always complaining that i leave lights on, and now they are doing it. Such hypocrites, i should give them a talking to,"

"Rachel?"

"Hmm," she turns from looking at the house to Quinn. To Quinn who has moved closer during her rant.

"Do you ever shut up?" She closes the gap between them, connecting her lips with Rachel. It's not like it is in the movies, where time slows down-it was the opposite actually. Time sped up. She had gone from kissing Rachel to crying in the upstairs bathroom of the Puckerman's house and no real recollection of anything in between.

* * *

**A/N- i decided to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. I wanted to dissect the kiss in like a frame by frame in the next chapter from Rachel's POV and Quinns POV. It should be up in a day or two. Again sorry for all the dialogue, sometimes it's just needed.**

**Tiredreader-I had no intention of getting Quinn pregnant, so don't worry. I never liked that she was pregnant on the show either, so she is safe from all that madness. :)**

** -Not a finn lover myself, but i needed Quinn to get upset over thinking Rachel had a boyfriend in order to get her to wise up and go for Rachel when she found out she was single.**

**Gleelover47- Yes Quinn was rather hasty in her jumping to conclusions, she always seemed that way to me. So had to right that in :)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you make me smile with your kind words. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-This chapter a little shorter than the previous ones. I have had a hard time writing because the heat here is just too much. Being irish not used to it at all. So i promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy and thanks again everyone for reading. As tony the tiger would say youreeeee greaaaaat. I won't do that ever again i promise. See the heat, making me delusional. Okay, anyway, here you go. **

Quinn never really understood why people enjoyed kissing; she always had to force it. Her thoughts were never in the moment, and her actions where never fluid. She was always thinking what to do next.

And yet while listening to Rachel ramble she had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. She was just so cute sitting there, talking about a light of all things. She did have tendency to drone on and the only thing she could think of to stop her was to kiss her, and so she did. She never understood why people enjoyed kissing, that is until now.

The moment her lips came into contact with Rachel's it was like a fire had been ignited within her. She allowed the back of her fingers to caress down Rachel's cheek, reaching her jaw where she runs her index finger under her chin before she slides her hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer. Quinn runs her tongue along Rachel's upper lip in need to taste more of her. She releases a broken whimper, fuelling the fire that is growing in the pit of Quinn's stomach.

* * *

She wasn't really sure what had happened. One second she is speaking about a bathroom light and the next thing she knows Belles lips where on hers. The girl who had broken her with words, left her song-less. The girl who had saved her, the girl she barely knew. And yet, it felt so familiar.

She feels a tongue being ran along her lip and she fails to restrain a whimper escaping. Her body is letting her down, letting her know that she has no say, this is what it wants. A hand on the back of her neck, soft and delicate, causes Goosebumps to appear on her arm. Her body is in over drive, reacting to every touch from Quinn.

* * *

"Rachel, i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have just kissed you. Finn did the same thing today, God i'm an idiot," she stands up not allowing Rachel to respond and runs back towards the house, through the crowd of glee kids. She needs a refuge, she wants her bed, but she settles on the upstairs bathroom.

Cold water flows from the tap and she covers her face with it. To cool her body down, to try and sober up, to wash away the intoxicating taste of Rachel's mouth.

_Just calm, it fine. I'm fine. Relax._

She's trying to reassure herself, a million thoughts running through her head. Was Rachel angry she kissed her? Did she enjoy her kissing her? Would it happen again? Was she, was she gay? Too many loaded questions, and too much alcohol consumed to come up with a clear answer. Instead she slides her back down along the door and sits there. Waiting. Waiting to sober up. Waiting for an answer. Maybe even waiting for Rachel.

She hears a knock on the door, and then several.

"Q, are you in there? I've checked everywhere else."

He hears movement from within the bathroom, followed by the lock unlocking. He steps forward making his way into the bathroom to find Quinn sitting on the edge of the bathtub, eyes red.

_Oh god she's being crying. I hate when girls cry._ "You okay? Need to talk? Please just don't cry, i can't handle that," he moves to sit beside her, only for her to step up and stop inches from his face

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me Puckerman"

He leans in to meet pursed lips. Reaching for hips only to have his hands batted away.

"Yipp i'm gay," she chokes out.

"Wait what?"

"I'm gay"

"Then what was all that about me, _kiss me_" he mimics,

"I had a crush on you once, i thought maybe i'd feel something for you again if you kissed me,"

"Wait _what_? When?"

"When we were younger, don't read too much into it PJ. I just told you i'm gay, get with the programme."

He's speechless, he's absolutely speechless. They both move to sit on the bath. Quinn turns her head into Puck's shoulder to cry, he doesn't mind that she's crying, if he's being honest he's more preoccupied with the information he just learnt.

* * *

Her eyes are still closed while Bell apologies, she can't bring herself to open them. When they are finally opened she sees the girl running frantically into the party, disappearing out of view, it's then her brain reacts, _Follow her you fool. That kiss, well you know, that kiss was amazing. Rachel Barbra Berry you get up right now and you run after that girl. _And so she does, only to stumble into the party to see no sign of the blonde.

"Noah, have you seen Belle? She came running in here seconds ago."

"Eh no sorry, Hey Rach you're designated driver? Mind bringing Finn home, he's pretty out of it," She looks to the couch to find a half asleep drooling Finn.

"Noah, i can't right now,"

"Rach come on, he threatened to walk home like five minutes ago. He's tall, but i don't think even he can avoid being hit by a car. Pleaseee."

"Argh, fine Noah. But you owe me, you owe me big time. And you need to go and find Belle, check on her for me please."

She storms over to Finn, shaking him awake,

"Rach! You're so hottttt. I knew you'd come back to me," he smiles triumphantly, drool still evident on his chin.

"Finn, stop. I'm simply taking you home is all. Can you make it to the car or do i have to get Mike and Sam to carry you."

* * *

Driving Finn home is not what she wants to be doing; she _wants _to be talking to Belle. To sort out whatever happened between them; maybe even finish the conversation with another kiss. That sounds like heaven at the moment; instead she has a drunken Finn in the passenger seat professing his undying love to her.

"We're good together Rach yano. We sing together so well, don't you want to sing together again? And that kiss today, don't deny it there where fireworks,"

"There may have been fireworks for you, but there were absolutely none for me. Now if you don't drop the conversation I will be forced to leave you on the sidewalk. I have more important things to be doing instead of driving home someone who can't handle their drink,"

She knows it's a bit harsh, but she has had enough of his pushing. No means no, and he can't seem to grasp that. It's rather infuriating.

* * *

By the time she arrives home it's after midnight. She enters her front door quietly; she knows that her parents are more than likely waiting up for her but on the off chance being quiet wouldn't hurt. As expected they are waiting in the kitchen, coffee in both of their hands as they chat aimlessly at the island in the middle of the room.

"How was the party baby girl?," Hiram asks as he makes his way towards his daughter kissing her on the forehead,

"Fine. Confusing really."

"Confusing how," Leroy asks before taking a sip of his coffee.

"How did you know you where attracted to daddy?"

"Bit heavy for midnight, but em let me see. He would always smile at me when entering our English class, after a while i would find myself looking to the door just waiting for that smile,"

"Oh you are such a romantic," Hiram reaches for his husbands hands and lightly kisses his knuckles before interlocking their fingers. Rachel always loved the affection her father's showed towards each other, she wanted to be just like them one day. _Maybe Quinn could be that one day. _She mutters to herself,

"What was that princess?"

"Oh nothing, what about you dad?"

"I saw your father on the first day of school, walking down the hallway. He smiled at me in passing and i just knew i would marry him one day," Smiles are shared between all three Berrys, "why all the sudden questions. Is this about you and Finn?"

"No dad. Just something happened at the party, and i think, i mean i know i'm starting to have feelings for someone."

"Well new romance is always a gift. We are always here if you need to talk. But right now we are going to head to bed," He hugs his daughter before reaching behind him putting out his hand for Hiram to take. They leave the kitchen, and leave behind a still very confused Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **With the tragedy that has happened within the Gleek family, i just found it so hard to try and write anything. The death of Cory has affected us all, and i wanted to have some time to grieve. I have expressed previously that i didn't like Finn. But i can tell the difference between reality and fiction... and Cory was not Finn. I liked Cory as person, i loved watching his interviews and followed his personal life. It's such a terrible thing that happened, and he will be greatly missed.**

**With that said, i tried to write some in order to keep up with the regular updates. However, inspiration was scarce so while i had some, it's not as long as previous chapters. **

**Again thank you for every follow, review and story follower. I love everyone of you. Any mistakes are mine**

* * *

It's a quiet Sunday morning. Clouds fill the sky, not a single bird in sight. Yet, within her head, there is a pounding. As if there was a "under construction" sign that had been posted, and sweaty men working on a road side, as drills where constantly evident. But then again, that is all within her head, a hangover. She wants to curl into a ball and block out everything, she's not completely sure as to why all of last night is a blur. A blur that begins to slow down and play in slow motion. Rachel showing up to the party. Rachel appearing in the back garden. Rachel sitting there while she moves closer to kiss her.

_"Oh my god, i kissed her." _

She sits up right, entirely too quick. The nausea is brought to the surface as she runs from the room to a bathroom.

* * *

She sits with her head between her legs, trying to retrace as much of last night as possible. It's proving rather difficult,

_"Maybe alcohol wasn't the best decision. I blame PJ...Oh __**GOD **__I kissed PJ." _

Nausea lets itself be known yet again.

* * *

She somehow, between the room spinning and her stomach turning, finds her way back to the bedroom she once fled.

"This isn't my room," she says aloud to no one in particular.

Upon further inspection she notices the room is quite generic, _"a spare room?" _The smell of food reaches her nose, the smell of bacon more specifically. She breaths deeply a few times in preparation to leave the bed, to try and subdue the hangover for a few minutes.

"Please let me make it down the stairs with everything in tack,"

Quinn makes her way to the hall, stumbling out the door, falling into the adjacent wall using it for balance. As she falls forward she comes face to face with that of a young Noah Puckerman, well really it's a photograph of him when he was five.

"So i stayed in PJ's. I didn't know he cooked." She murmurs as she continues her way downstairs.

* * *

Pacing, it seems like a good idea after the circumstances of last night. Food also seems like a good idea, a peace offering per say. Well not really a peace offering more a "It's okay." Stumbling can be heard, and you know it's Quinn having finally woken. You prepare yourself.

As she appears into the kitchen you blurt out a "Hi."

_"are you kidding me right now? That's all you can say."_

"Rachel?"

* * *

"Rachel? what are you doing here? Where's Puck?"

"I believe he is still sleeping. That boy, he will use any excuse for a lie in. How's your head, if i recall between the running away from me you did manage to consume quite a few drinks."

"Eh yeah. Don't remember much, well anything," _If you play it coyly, maybe you can pretend you don't remember kissing her at all. _

"I've heard that about drinking copious amounts, lack of memory."

"It's true,"

You move towards the kitchen counter, towards a plate of food. Towards bacon.

"Thanks," you devour it without a second thought. Bacon always was your hangover cure.

"It's no bother. It's vegan actually. All the "meat" products here are a substitute"

You nod to agree, you are too hungover too care.

* * *

_"Is she really trying to pretend she doesn't remember that kiss? I can see her blushing just looking at me."_

"It's true,"

You move towards the kitchen counter, towards a plate of food. Towards bacon.

"Thanks," you devour it without a second thought. Bacon always was your hangover cure.

"It's no bother. It's vegan actually. All the "meat" products here are a substitute"

_"WOW, she really is going to pretend it didn't happen. Well one thing she didn't plan on was I always get what i want."_

* * *

**_*Early hours of the night before*_**

A thousand thoughts run through her head, but they always lead back to Quinn. Belle was a lovely name, but in all honesty she did prefer Quinn. It suited her. She had Googled the name Quinn that night out of pure curiosity; wise. She did look wise, and gorgeous and a million other adjectives that describe perfection. Under the definition also came "Reckless." Would she be reckless with Rachel's heart? Could she allow such a thing?

* * *

She watches the blonde eat her food. Head down to hide her face. To hide her lack of makeup. Her hair dishevelled. Even still, she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She needs to kiss her again, to see if last night was a fluke, a once off, her being caught off guard. With Quinn acting like it never happened, it would prove difficult. Would she jump the girl on the spot? Play it cool, build her way up to it? No. Rachel had a plan. A pretty damn good one if she did say so.

She moves closer to Quinn effortlessly, the oven is right behind her, it's no cause for alarm on Quinn's part. To Quinn her "memory loss" has been accepted, and she eats her bacon happily. Only to have her shoulder tapped, and her swivel chair spun around by tiny hands.

"I just want to try one thing..." the words are stopped. Lips are licked as she eases her way closer to Quinn's lips, who makes no movement to protest. She wants this to happen just as much as Rachel, maybe even more.

"Great, I love who ever made this food!" He grabs an empty plate filling it immediately. Once the plate is full to the point of over flowing he looks to both girls to see two _very _unhappy and pissed off looking teenage girls, "What did i do?"

Unbeknownst to Puck he just interrupted a kiss. A kiss that would clear up so many questions.

* * *

"I can give you a lift home? I mean, after all the times you have lifted and laid me it's the least i could do, i mean not laid, you know what i mean. It's a saying."

That old joke, why did the tomato blush? Because it saw the salad dressing. Well she felt like that tomato. Did she really just say that?

_"Did i really just say that?" _Rachel makes her way to the car, hoping Quinn will follow, although after that embarrassing outburst she wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't. To her surprise the still hungover Quinn sporting Puck's sweats follows suit, entering by the passenger door.

The drive is mostly filled with silence. Silence because both girls are thinking. Thinking about bathroom light kisses. About kisses not completed within kitchens. Puck may have been a "ladies man" but he was a "cockblock" and both girls were beginning to notice.

The time it takes to get to Quinn's house is generally quick, but the tension within the car makes it seem longer. It's wasn't a tension that had surrounded the girls previously, no this was a sexual tension, caused by an unfinished kiss.

_"Once you get to your house, just kiss her. You need to kiss her! She was sober, if you don't kiss her now she'll think it was just a drunken mistake. Don't blow this for me. Okay, i will. Do you know you are pushy? Again you are talking to yourself." _

A low "grr" leaves her lips in annoyance at herself. She had finally admitted to herself she liked Rachel...finally kissed her, only to deny any remembrance of it. Then, to make matters worse she was 99.9% sure Rachel was about to kiss her before Puck interrupted, she needed to kiss her, and soon. So once the car stopped that's what she would do. Only the universe thought no. As they pulled into the drive way Quinn's dad was mowing the lawn. He saw the car pull up and stopped giving a small wave, followed by a "morning".

_"What is this? Cockblock Q day?"_

"Suppose i best get going. Thanks for the lift." She leaves the car hesitantly, ignoring her father as she makes her way to her room. She asked for the room with a private bathroom, she knew it would come in handy and right now cold water was needed. Not because of the hangover, but because she was angry. At herself, at Puck, at her dad. The second kiss should have been easier than the first. Clearly that wasn't what the world wanted.

* * *

"Hi."

She's stood silent in the middle of the room, a biology textbook grasped tightly in both hands clasped against her chest. She had no idea what possessed her to lie to Quinn's dad. But the lie slipped so easily,

"Belle forgot her textbook," it was almost too easy. So was finding the blonde girls room, the "Belle" in blue writing length wise across the frame was a dead giveaway. Rachel had entered the room without much thought. Without any thought really, she was on auto pilot. Kiss Quinn again. It had become a mantra in the last 12 hours.

"How did you get into my room?"

"Oh, right yes, i told your dad i had your biology textbook."

"I don't even take biology..."

Rachel makes her way towards Quinn. Crashing their lips together in need and want. Letting go off the textbook only for it to stay suspended between their trapped bodies.

"Oh..." It's all that is spoken from Rachel as she runs from the room, allowing the book to fall. Allowing a stunned Quinn to regain her composure.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: i got a little messed up with where i wanted the story to go. I had the chapters figured out and then the passing of Cory i had to rethink the next few. I'm still greatly affected, as are most. **

**I'm sorry if the last bit seems rushed, or confusing, i was confused when writing. wasnt sure how to make it move forward tastefully...hence the mess.**

**Thanks again anyone that is continuing to bare with me. This is my first attempt at writing anything lengthy. **

**SO.. THANK YOU. BEYOND thank you.**

**Trez.**

Water sprinkles from the hose as Russell stands in the sweltering heat, sweat dripping from his forehead. He watched as Rachel came running from the house, he tries to offer a goodbye only for it to go unheard. _"Strange girl" _He thinks to himself. From what he has seen of her so far she seems polite and over uses vocabulary. Not a bad thing, just an odd thing for a teenage girl.

* * *

Her feet carry her swiftly out of the Blake's house. Those same feet also make it to the car, before stepping on the accelerator allowing her to escape. She's not sure as to why she ran. Well that's a lie. She knows, she just doesn't want to accept it. That the two kisses she has shared with this girl have knocked every other interaction with past boyfriends out of the park.

She loved Finn. Well she thought she had, but know she was questioning everything she thought she knew. A year they had been together. While they had their problems, she loved him. But had she ever been **_in _**love with him. And that is why she ran. Love letters written, where they simply ramblings of a naive young girl? Was her profession of "I love you" a misguided interpretation of her feelings? To question everything left her frightened. Unsure. Unsure of things that had past. Of the kisses she had with Quinn. Where they too misguided feelings? Was she repeating past mistakes?

* * *

She was beginning to notice a pattern. She was always running when it came to Rachel. Running away from her. Running to find her. Running from her feelings. And now, she was once more running after Rachel. And once again, she was too late in trying to catch her. She arrived at her front door just in time to see Rachel's car disappear out of the street.

_I've heard that love was exhausting, but nobody mentioned this kind of exhaustion. You just said love!_

She goes pale.

Her mind goes blank.

Her knees give way.

She faints.

* * *

Rachel Berry never hid from her emotions, so when she felt the need to cry she pulled the car over to the side and did so. There was no shame in crying. Her revelation called for crying.

_I just need time to think. And i need to listen to Barbra._

Tears are wiped, and a deep breath is taken. Ignition is turned and a small blue beetle starts, making its way through traffic and back to the Berry residence, where Rachel would listen to her idol.

She loved her fathers. They where the best parents any girl could ask for, but sometimes she would wish for a mother. To tell her everything would be fine. And to Rachel, she found that in Barbra. When she first listened to "Not while i'm around," she liked to imagine it was her mother, cooing sweet words into her ear. Protecting her in the night. And to this day, when everything seemed too much Barbra would be there and make it that little bit better.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around _  
_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around _  
_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays _  
_I'll send them howling _  
_I don't care, I got ways _  
_No one's gonna hurt you, _  
_No one's gonna dare _  
_Others can desert you, _  
_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_

She's lying on her bed with the song on repeat; one listen wasn't enough in her crisis.

* * *

In the past Russell wasn't a very hands on father. If his children had a problem, one of the "boys" would take of it. So when he saw Quinn faint, he had no idea how to react. He shook her at first, which didn't help. He thought spraying her with the hose would help, it did. However, while it woke Quinn it also caused her to scream, which in turn caused him to drop the hose continuing to spray both of them.

If Russell wasn't so worried because his daughter had just fainted, and if Quinn wasn't in an almost catatonic state due to her admission earlier it would have resulted in laughter. But the atmosphere was one filled with apprehension from both parties. Years down the line it would be a story told by Russell to his grandchildren, in which Quinn will over hear and joke that she has never went near her dad when he was hosing the garden from that day.

* * *

Cold water cascades down her body, her forehead leans against colder tiles. She's trying to achieve a literal brain freeze, maybe then she wouldn't have to deal. _Trust you to fall for someone in the first week. And a girl. A tiny girl at that. A tiny girl with an amazing voice, and eyes, and lips. Her lips. _She bites down on her own lip as her train of thought wonders back to hours earlier. To when she found Rachel in her room.

She read somewhere once, that the French had a saying "_avoir l'esprit de l'escalier," _which is when you think of a comeback but it's too late. The moment has past. Well if they have a phrase for that, then surely they have one for an action you should have done but it was too late.

She _should _have pulled Rachel closer. She _should _have tried to make her stay. She didn't do either of those. She let her run away. The only tangible proof that any of it had actually happened, was the biology book lying open on the floor and a glimpse of a car pulling out of the street.

_Rachel ran! Why are you getting so annoyed at yourself for? **She** came to your room. **She** kissed you. **You **should be angry with her. You're right! I am going to find out what her problem is!_

She goes to bed another night with Rachel on her mind.

* * *

On the other side of town Rachel lies in her bed, tossing and turning. _Why did she have to kiss me? Everything was fine until she kissed me. Well in fairness you also kissed her. You're supposed to be helping. That's not helping, it's just being irritating. I know i kissed her. I just need some time to sort my head out. So until then, no talking to Quinn._

* * *

Both girls had put their minds to a plan, only their individual plans would be a hindrance to the other girls. Quinn was determined to talk to Rachel, while Rachel was determined to avoid Quinn. Both so used to getting what they wanted, but one of the girls was going to have to lose.

It's Monday morning. Students gather in the car park, all dreading the day ahead. Some more so than others. Fifth period French class have a test. The football team have one last day to prepare for their first game of the season.

A tired looking Rachel Berry makes her way through the halls of McKinley stealthily, flinching at every blonde that turns the corner. She makes it through her first two classes without seeing Quinn. Unfortunately for her, she shares History with her. She will have to manoeuvre herself so that she gets to the room just as the bell rings, that way no time for Quinn to try and interact with her. Luckily seats had been assigned earlier that year, and seeing as Quinn was late to the school year she was assigned a seat on the opposite side of the room to Rachel. Allowing her to be safe for now. She couldn't restrain herself from peering over to look at Quinn's direction several times throughout the hour long class. Every time she did, she was caught.

"_You would make a terrible spy. How does she keep catching you?!"_

* * *

She had everything packed and ready to leave. She saw how Rachel had avoided making eye contact when she entered the room. She noticed every "subtle" glance the diva sent her way. She also noticed the increased tension growing in Rachel's posture the closer it got to the class ending.

_"she is going to run again. I'm calling it. You have to get to her before she sneaks away. This is the only class you have with her today."_

She would get talking to her. She was ready. Years of running prepared her for this. Well not specifically this moment, but it sure would help.

A loud bell rings, signalling that History was over. She slides out of her chair and runs after the already jogging Rachel.

"Would you stop!" she pretends not to hear and continues to move. Swerving through students left and right, looking for a place to escape. To hide. She notices a bunch of freshman exit a nearby bathroom and jumps between the closing gap.

_Phew that was close._

She moves to the sink, looking at her reflection. She has bags under her eyes. Her bangs are slightly askew, tussled by her running.

_You look as bad as your head feels._

* * *

She watches as Rachel practically throws herself at a bathroom door, disappearing behind the wooden frame. She proceeds to follow the path the smaller girl had taken, pausing briefly at the door before entering. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, she just knew she had to say something.

The door barely makes a sound as she makes her way into the bathroom. Rachel can be seen standing several feet away pondering herself in the mirror. She stares at Rachel staring at herself,

"You're beautiful you know."

"Quinn. What are you doing in here?"

"It's a public bathroom. Didn't think i needed permission."

"Right yes, well, i am just finished, so if you excuse me."

She goes to push past Quinn who had stepped further into the empty room.

"Running away again," the sarcastic tone rolls easily off her tongue.

"Excuse me?" she spits out hastily as she turns to face a crossed armed Quinn.

"You heard me. You have been avoiding me i can tell. Why? You kissed me and you ran. You don't just do that to a person!"

"If i recall, you ran away from me first!" she quips back instantly. What was supposed to be a rational conversation was turning into a heated argument.

"That's...that is beside the point. At least i apologized. You just ran away and left me. What i'm i supposed to think. You try to kiss me in Pucks. You _do _kiss me in my bedroom. And then you just leave. And now you're ignoring me. Tell me Rachel, what do you want me to do? Just tell me. Want me to leave you alone? I will. I don't want too, but i will."

"I...i..."

"What Rachel? Just say it! It was a mistake wasn't it?! God, forget it. I'm leaving."

That was not at all what she wanted to say. She wanted to beg and plead for Rachel to talk to her. However, she had always been hot headed and said the first thing that came to mind. Statistically speaking the first thing to come to mind was always the wrong thing. So her body moved towards the door, while her brain shouted at her to stop.

While Quinn's body stubbornly continued to move, Rachel's inner struggle was beginning to show.

_"Grab her. Stop her. Do it."_

Her right hand reaches the door handle, while her left hand is being tugged back towards Rachel.

"It wasn't a mistake. I'm just so scared," She pulls Quinn in so close leaving barely room to speak, "This..." she leans up kissing her lips softly, "scares me. My heart beats faster. I'm at the point where i can't even articulate what im feeling. And i've never been like that. It scares me. Do you understand that?"

She hadn't noticed that she had started crying, she did notice that Quinn had begun to kiss the trail of tears away.

* * *

Quinn kisses away tears of fear, of doubt. Kisses away everything.

They say at one point a wave will crash, if she allows that, these feelings will crash, devouring her.

As a Fabray they swipe away any unpleasant feelings. Her feelings for Rachel would be considered unpleasant. Historically, it was her great grandfather that thought this way. Statistically it was a Fabray tradition to _not _deal with anything unpleasant.

But she had a new start. To not deal in a Fabraic way...to deal in a Blake way.

And so she continued to kiss the tears.

To edge her way to supple lips.

She tried to kiss through all the doubt. To push through all the nerves. In doing so, she bit lightly on Rachel's bottom lips. Tugged firmly on Rachel's hair. Pulled her closer, until no more distance could be closed.

* * *

She surrenders fully. Allowing every stroke of Quinn's tongue to untangle her being.

Firstly;she surrenders to being pushed against the bathroom door.

Secondly; ten digits dig into her side, wanting to claim more, pulling her closer.

Thirdly; a leg is slipped between her thigh, sending shock waves to her centre.

Laughs can be heard, making their way through the hall ways. Heading directly towards the bathroom Quinn and Rachel occupy.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Sorry for the delay in updates i just got a job so i have been rather busy getting into a routine with that. I did have a bit of time to write and came up with this, although maybe not as long as others as i have too many ideas that i'll end up writing all night-which while i would love i can't. So yeah anyway, here's the next chapter. And thank you a thousand times again to anyone still reading. :)**

* * *

Rachel gathers any self control she has left, pushing Quinn away from her, missing the contact immediately. She's met with dark eyes and a panting chest.

"Too much?"

"Too public."

The blonde nods in agreement, pushing strands of hair out of her face as she watches Rachel straighten out her skirt. The mere action is innocent, but to Quinn it's a reminder that she was the reason the skirt needed fixing in the first place. Her line of sight continues to focus on Rachel, following the smaller girl as she makes her way to the sink.

She clasps the sink with both hands bending forward slightly in order to get a better look at her flushed face.

"Why do you always have to be so,"

"So what?" Rachel interjects,

"sexy."

Quinn witnesses the slight hitch in her breathing. The slow closing of eyes. She knows Rachel is trying to stop herself from turning round and moving to Quinn. She can't help but smirk slightly at the realisation, it's exhilarating. She can't let this moment pass. As much as she knows that Rachel wants to throw caution to the wind she won't, it's up to her.

* * *

Her eyes are still closed. Her grip on the sink has become a little tighter. _Sexy._ No one had ever called her that before. Finn always referred to her as hot or regretfully banging. So yes her grip became tighter. She had to stop herself somehow. _Just breath, Count back from ten. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5._

She only makes it to five before she feels gentle hands pulling her hair away revealing the back of her neck. Quinn moves her arms to embrace the singer's torso, ghosting her lips along the length of her neck before planting a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She can feel Rachel's heartbeat increase against her forearm. She smiles into another kiss as she makes her way to the nape of her neck, sucking lightly. A moan slips through closed lips.

* * *

"Santana don't we have Biology now?"

"Yes, but we are going to have carry out our own practical instead."

Both girls laugh, as they begin to jog, pinkies intertwined, through the hall ways. They need to make themselves scarce before a teacher catches them. The bathroom next to the library had a door stop, which they always used to attain some sort of privacy. They stumble through the bathroom doors, hands already tentatively placed on hips to find a not so empty bathroom.

Luckily for the Rachel and Quinn the girls weren't exactly quiet upon entering and where too engrossed in each other, that they failed to notice them rather unskilfully detaching from one another. Leaving them on opposite sides of the bathroom, caught for air and wide eyed.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"What are you?" Rachel asks the glaring cheerio.

"We were going to carry out a practical," Brittany responds casually, causing the three other girls to look at her in disbelief.

"Britts!"

"What? That is what you said right?"

Quinn can't help the snicker that erupts from her mouth. It was completely unintentional and regretted immediately as Santana's face turns from Brittany to her.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"I. I'm not."

"What are you really doing in here? You both look a little flustered. Berry ringing your Belle? She been taking a few strokes up B-Lake"

"Santana! You think you are being smart, but in reality it's just vulgar and crude. Is there really a need to go all _lima heights_."

"Do you really want to me to focus on you hobbit?" She takes a couple of steps in Rachel's direction.

During which two things happen. One is Quinn stepping in to prevent her getting any closer to the now cowering Rachel, and two Brittany linking her fingers with Santana's. Causing a remarkable change in her demeanour, even allowing a smile to grace her once grimaced face.

"Come on San. We can find another bathroom."

"We were just leaving anyway. Come on Rachel," She guides the smaller girl as far away from Santana as possible before they vacate the very over crowded room.

"Thank you for that,"

"For what?"

"I saw you move to protect me. Very noble of you," she half laughs reaching for Quinn's hands, "Really though thank you. No one has ever stuck up for me the way you do."

From behind the closed door they hear Brittany,

"I want to ring the bell."

"It's not that kind of bell Britts."

Both girls laugh loudly just as the school bell rings, causing their laughter to become more uncontrollable, drawing attention from passing students. The stares should have bothered them but they were too busy enjoying the sound of the other ones carefree laughter. It was the first time since they had met that both of them hadn't any worries on their minds.

* * *

She never could quite grasp why people hid who they where, or acted differently around other people. She first noticed it when she was five years old. Her parents had been arguing, about what she can't remember. She likes to pretend that it was about who loved her most, but again that's just pretending. She listened from her pink bedroom, but as soon as she heard a car drive up to the house the shouting stop. And when she heard a knock at the door she jumped from her bed and stampeded towards the new voices she heard. It was thanksgiving, which meant food and family.

She had just listened to her parents argue over who loved her the most for over an hour, and yet when she laid eyes on them from the top of the stairs they had arms around each other, smiling. Telling the just arrived family members that they have been busy all morning with food. They were lying. She never understood why.

And she still doesn't.

She doesn't understand why Santana only wants to kiss her when no one else is there. Or why when she and Santana walked in on Belle and Rachel in the bathroom they felt the need to pretend to be doing nothing.

She was never one to hide. People called her stupid a lot because of that fact. In reality she just never lost the childlike innocence and the illogical statements that came along with it.

"Lord Tubbington keeps leaving the toilet seat up."

"Brittany do you hear the things that come out of your mouth?" Puck asks sharply

"Yeah. Can you not?"

Mercedes shakes her head at a loss for words, Puck should know better than to question Brittany with that tone especially in front of Santana.

"Oi, Watch the attitude or i'll Puck you up, got it?"

"Sorry." The apology is simple and sincere, he hadn't meant to ask in such an inconsiderate manner-but he had been distracted.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn are sitting together in the back row, not the front like Rachel normally would. This gets Puck's attention. For a few reasons. He was still thinking about the kiss that had happened between himself and Quinn, and how he knows there is no chance for him. With either girl. He's hurt. Quinn was the girl from his past that he never had a chance with, and now Rachel was the girl of the present.

His downer mood had made him snap at Brittany, which in turn made him more upset. Brittany was always there for him. Not many knew that of course, he didn't want to be seen as the guy who needed someone, but for him that someone was Brittany. With all the bullying that had happened to him, he wanted revenge. He never targeted the ones who targeted him though, always the weaker ones.

Once when he was stealing a juniors lunch money Brittany appeared out of nowhere and simple said,

"If you needed money you could have just asked me."

It made him feel guilty. He hadn't bullied anyone since and he owed that to Brittany.

* * *

Brittany's not wounded by the harshness in Puck's comment, she can see he's hurting. She doesn't understand why until she hears two girls giggling from the back row which causes a further scowl to work its way on to Puck's face.

People like to think Brittany is stupid, but she's not. She reads people. People don't always like to be read, so she tries her best to not aggravate anyone. But Belle and Rachel are hiding. And Puck is pretending that he is fine. She knows something has to be done; she's just not sure what.

She knows she can't really depend on Santana to help with the happiness of others. Yes Santana when it came down to it would defend her friends, and even if she never said it that was the Glee club, but even Brittany's puppy dog eyes wouldn't get Santana to agree to help.

She needed someone else. **_Sam._**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N sorry again for lack of updates, been to busy with work, and then napping when i get home. And inspiration for the story was lacking due to the lack of sleep. So i sat in last night and brainstormed, and came up with this and sat down today to write it. I went off script a few chapters ago, so trying to find my way back to my original story plan. So yeah, here it is. thank you for reading again. :)**

* * *

"Sam!" she screams at the top of her lungs from the opposite end of the hall. Once the shriek reaches his ears he stops in his tracks, looking up. As if expecting god to appear from the sky.

"Sam! It's me Brittany!" she continues her screaming as she hurdles towards him. He turns to notice the frantic girl hurtling towards him. He's used to people running at him, being a quarterback and all, yet the sight frightens him slightly.

"Ah!" he all but exhales as the very graceful girl stops inches from him.

"Hi. Okay. I need your help."

"pehem si nga kin!,"

"What does that mean?"

"It's Na'vi. Basically i'm in. Whatever you need. You know ive always got your back," he sends her that smile. The full smile. The one reserved for Brittany. Not because he's attracted to her, but because there is a bond between them. Brittany told him once that they could almost be twins. They have acted like they where since.

If either of them had a problem, they could always turn to the other. When he saw the football guys approaching Brittany with a bright red slushie he jumped in its path. Protecting his somewhat sister. She was the only out of their group to go unscathed, she had never been slushied. And if he could help it, she never would.

"Yippee! Thanks, i promise it's not like last time."

Last time. Well last time had consisted of Sam and Brittany cooped up in her walk in wardrobe on a stake out. She was convinced that Lord Tubbington had been reading her diary. Operation cookie jar was a major failure.

Operation love nest had to be a success.

* * *

"I kind of feel like we are being watched all the time. Don't you?"

"What do you mean," she replies seductively as she can while sucking on the smaller girls ear. The past week had gone by the same way. They would sneak off at every chance they could. Between classes. Before heading home. Before and after glee, even once during. The need to taste Rachel's lips had become insatiable, and the moans she received when she sucked just below her ear had become addictive.

"I'm...not...sure" she's had this nagging feeling for the past couple of days like they were being watched. But as mentioned, the taller girls moans where too enthralling and even the fear of being watched wasn't enough to stop her making her way along the girls jaw crashing into lips with want and need.

A small shriek leaves Rachel's lips as she's lifted up suddenly and placed upon the piano.

Not the one in the glee room, they were not that dangerous. No this was the one in the auditorium, just out of view but it held a perfect excuse if they ever were interrupted.

* * *

_"I could just explain that i was giving you voice lessons. Perfectly plausible and legitimate,"_

_"Are you saying i need singing lessons?"_

_"well..."_

_"Hey!" she playfully slaps the other girls hands as they prance delicately over the ivory keys, "you don't want to start a war with me little girl," she turns from sitting beside Rachel to tickle her ribs more effectively._

_"Stop! Quinn! Please...Sto...Belle!"_

_The change from Quinn to Belle causes the once attacking girl to stop. She had been so happy lately with Rachel that she had forgotten why she was in Lima to begin with. The abrupt stop in the playful banter causes Rachel's face to turn from pained with laughter, to concern._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, it's nothing. Just kiss me." And so she does. Without question. With no hesitation._

_Her lips taste of lime with a dash of vanilla, she's unable to resist the urge to bite her bottom lip, pulling lightly. She parts from Quinn to see an obvious smile and closed eyes. Content radiates off the taller girls face._

_"Better?"_

_"Much."_

_"I know you said Quinn was your middle name, but i honestly think there is more to it than that. Did you think i bought that lie?"She questions jokingly but with a underlying tone of immediacy._

_"Well, no. But i am glad you left it. And i wish you would again." She stands to move towards the stage steps only to have Rachel plead with her to come back._

_"I promise i won't bring it up again...for now."_

_It's enough for Quinn. She knows that "for now" will be brought up soon, and she knows that she will never be able to really tell her what is going on. The weight on her shoulders is growing every day._

* * *

"Someone could walk in," she manages to exclaim out between kisses.

"Well just use the voice lessons excuse,"

"Bit hard to explain why I'm on the piano with you standing between my legs, my skirt hiked up around my thighs and your lips attached to mine. Don't you think?"

"I could stop..."

"No! Just, this is getting too out in the open. I really feel like we are being watched. Don't you?"

"You're just being paranoid Rach, there is no one here. We are completely alone," she sings the last sentence smooth and boisterously. Sending echoes frolicking throughout the empty room,

"See, no one is here. And now we are technically not lying about the lessons." Rachel relaxes under Quinn's touch, allowing satisfying fingers to entwine within her hair pulling her down slightly to Quinn's mouth.

"You need to stop worrying so much and enjoy the moment." So she does. She allows Quinn to press tender lips to hers, instinctively locking her fingers into tendrils of golden locks.

* * *

Brittany gave Sams his orders. To take Puck out and find him a girl. Sam agreed he had noticed that Puck had gone from chasing after every girl to pining. He wasn't really sure as to who he was pining over, but it was obvious.

He of course agreed. He wanted to spend time with Puck, and a lads night out seemed like a great idea. And if it helped cheer his mood up, then it was worth it. Also if they met girls, it was a plus.

Brittany's part of the plan was to get Belle, Rachel and Santana to stop hiding. Which would prove more difficult.

"You're just being paranoid Rach, there is no one here. We are completely alone," reverberates throughout the acoustic perfect hall.

_Hmm maybe this isn't the best time to ask them. _ Brittany thinks. She turns on her heels as quietly as possible and leaves the hall, opting to wait in the hallway for the two girls to emerge.

And they do, fifthteen minutes later. Hair scruffy and out of place, smiles reaching from ear to ear.

"Hey," she speaks making her presence known, only to cause them to jump slightly in shock.

"Brittany," both girls explain in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks, "You weren't in the auditorium where you? How long have you been here?" the series of questions stumble from her worn out lips.

"Waiting to speak to you guys. Yes. And a while"

"Oh god."

"It's okay. I wanted to talk to you about that anyway, I already knew.

"Knew what?" Quinn asks defensively,

"That you two have been getting your sweet lady kisses on."

Quinn grabs Brittany's arm and Rachel's hand, and drags them to the nearest classroom,

"I don't know what you think you know, or what you think you saw. But you don't and you didn't. **_And_** if anyone finds out about this, I will hurt you."

"Quinn! Back off right now. You don't know Brittany like I do, but if you did, you would not have spoke to her like that. Leave."

"What? Why?"

"Just leave before you say or do anything you'll regret, or worse, I will."

Quinn huffs, throwing her arms up in exasperation and storming off back into the hall. Leaving Rachel to turn back to Brittany.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. She's just afraid. She's a lot like Santana don't you think."

Rachel contemplates the thought, they are quite alike. Both girls are fiercely protective. Both girls slightly scared her to begin with, that is until you get behind that wall they have put up. Behind that wall, two frightened little girls, unable to be themselves.

_Well isn't that a surprise, you are sneaking around with a blond version of Santana. Never saw that coming. That means you and Brittany are alike._

"They kind of are. Guess that makes us alike too."

The statement causes Brittany to lurch forward embracing her into an awkward hug; they manoeuvre themselves slightly and fully enjoy the embrace.

"Who's Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"you said Quinn. Is that like a nickname? San calls me Britt Britt. Or sometimes Kitten because I'm so good at,"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

She's livid. She was only trying to protect her, to protect them.

_Brittany's a sweetheart though and you know it. She wouldn't cause harm. You went too far. Rachel was right to kick us out._

She's been sitting in the car park of the school, waiting on Rachel and Brittany. For what is now going on ten minutes.

"What can they possibly talking about? Maybe I made Brittany cry? Oh god, I'm just the worst," she slumps defeated, throwing her back hitting the headrest and lets out a small sharp scream of pain.

"Totally deserved that."

She opens the car door exiting and starts to make her way back towards the school, having calmed down she knows she needs to apologise. To both girls. Only to see them walking out of the front doors.

_They're smiling? At least it's not tears._

"Rachel! Brittany!" she starts sprinting towards them, she needs to ask for forgiveness now before her ego gets in the way.

"I'm, _so_, sorry. I shouldn't have threatened you like that. Rachel you where right to send me out of there. I've such a short temper and would have said some awful things, more awful things. Please forgive me. Both of you," she stops. Looking back and forth between both girls, trying to keep the tears at bay. She really screwed up; she knows that, she just hopes they are more forgiving than she would have been.

"Okay," and she walks forward pulling Quinn into a hug, "Rachel and I talked. You're just like Santana. You're forgiven." She pulls back releasing her hold, and turns back giving a final hug to Rachel before explaining that she is already late to meet Santana, and that they will meet up later for "operation love nest."

"Operation love nest? What in the hell is that?"

"We are going to help Brittany sing a song to Santana at the end of the week."

"No. Not happening."

"Yes, yes it is. Brittany may have forgave you, that's just who she is. I will need a bit more than words. Do this and you are forgiven."

"Fine. I really am sorry. I just got scared. The thought of people knowing, I don't think I'm ready for the looks. I wouldn't be able to retain my temper."

"She won't say anything, she just wants our help."

"I need yours and Belles help. I want to sing a song to Santana, and officially come out to the glee club. I'm done hiding, I love her."

Rachel didn't have the heart to tell her everyone in glee already knew, it was the thought that counted,

"Of course I'll help.

"Thanks! I already have the song picked out. Click five, just the girl."

"Isn't that a bit, fast"

"We can do it acoustically, Sam agreed to play guitar."

Brittany always had a terrible habit of loving performances that where in fact completely terrible, awful even. She also chooses the weirdest songs to sing in assignments.

When mister Schue wrote "Songs with meaning to you "as the task for the week. Everyone choose songs that fitted their outlook on life. Mike picked singing in the rain, obvious in that his world revolves around dancing. Rachel picked "kiss me" by Six pence none the richer because at the time she was still trying to get Finns attention. Everyone choose well, except Brittany who choose, "Faster kill pussy cat" by Brittany Murphy and Paul Oakenfold.

She never really gave a reason for choosing it. Rachel speculated of course. The singer also being called Brittany, the mentioning of a cat and the fact she did more dancing than singing. So her choice of song for serenading Santana didn't surprise her too much.

"It wouldn't be my choice, but none the less I agreed to help and if that's the song you picked I will start to learn the lyrics."

A smile steals across her face, and she steals another hug from Rachel.

"And who knows, maybe Belle seeing that everyone in Glee is okay with me and Santana, she might end up serenading you."

"Maybe," she's not getting her hopes up. Quinn doesn't really seem like the kind of girl to wear her heart on her sleeve. To do something as revealing as singing to someone. Yet when they are alone, she coos sweet lyrics into her ear. She's not hopeful, but she's not upset either. She has the girl, even if it is in private.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- my part time job was made full time so i have been getting home around half 7 at night and up at 6am. so very tired hence the lag in updates. So thanks anyone for sticking with this story, i really appreciate you guys. Thanks. **

**Also i promise the intro of this chapter has meaning in the next one. :) **

**thanks again.**

* * *

She observes, she does so very well. Mannerisms, gestures, she notices them and picks up on them. Making it almost impossible to lie to her.

However, she has to admit things have gotten to the point to where she is completely oblivious. She can't blame Brittany, only herself. She likes being so lost when it comes to Brittany. Lost in her feelings. Lost in accepting everything. Lost in love. Nothing came sweeter than that.

She was the sunrise against every shore. A whimsical laugh with every breeze. A tender touch in every uncertain night. Yes Brittany was everything and more. Santana knew she was lucky, knew that every moment spent with Britt was a moment savoured. And she savoured.

She savoured the first time they kissed. How Brittany didn't want to play games. How every morsel of her being needed to be touched by Brittany. How her need and want was denied by Brittany's own greed and lust.

"Can you be quiet now? I really just want…"

That's all that was said, nine words. Nine words that changed everything. Bodies flushed against each other. A single hand trembling for that first encounter, settling for waist. Breathing deep leaning forward, forehead to forehead. Both completely unaware that everything they ever wanted was an intimate contact away.

"San, If I don't kiss you I might burst into a rainbow. I heard that's where rainbows come from."

She wants to laugh, so she does. She laughs into an earth shattering kiss. An equilibrium altering kiss. She is aware that everything has stopped. Time has merely paused, allowing for their sweet exchanges of first.

"…That was worth the build up."

It's said so matter of fact, with purpose. As if it was her cause of being. Kiss Santana.

* * *

Sam loved to perform, to allow himself to be lost in the music. That wasn't the case when it came to rehearsing Brittany's love song. Instead, Rachel took over. She wanted everything meticulous. Sam had never seen the tips of his fingers bleed. That is until that sunday morning. Blood always caused an Evans to faint, but he didn't have that option.

He couldn't focus on the blood.

All he had to keep him focused was the fear of Rachel shouting at him again.

* * *

They used their fake IDs to go to a club a few miles out of town. While they didn't meet any girls, besides a few dancing partners throughout the night, it did manage to put a smile on Pucks face. Not the forced kind, but a genuine one. No one had seen that smile in a while.

"So, why all the moping around?" gets slurred as they are tossed within the back seat of the taxi.

"Girls man. Girls"

When Quinn had her melt down the night of the party Puck had managed to throw a few words together while she cried on his shoulders.

It's fine.

You'll be okay.

General concern.

Sam was more adapt to having heart to hearts with girls, having spent so much time with his younger sister, but yet he still had his flaws. So they weren't really much for sentimental talks, especially not with each other. The only chance they would have a somewhat deep conversation was while they were drunk.

"Yeah, i know what you mean. Can't live with them, can't live without them," his cheesy attempt to lighten the mood caused everyone in the cab to laugh, including the driver, "you just have to pick up the pieces and try your best to put yourself back together."

"Easier said than done,"

"True. But you need to try, cause i can't be doing this on a regular basis."

"For you i will," he mockingly holds his hands to his heart, "misters before sisters,"

"More like my liver needs a break."

Small laughter erupts from all three men, followed by silence. The driver can't help but peer into the back seat and notice both of them sleeping. If he where corrupt man he would run the meter. He doesn't.

* * *

Brittany like Sam wanted as little rehearsal as possible, she felt she did her best performances when she had room to improvise, but it became apparent very quickly, that that wouldn't be the case. Rachel was a perfectionist. She demanded the group be perfect.

"Kind of explains why she went for you," she whispers to Belle from where they were seated, as they watched Rachel chastise Sam, yet again, for his tempo being off.

"What's that?" she asks confused her eyes still trained on the tiny girl who has Sam's ears talked off,

"Rachel likes perfection. That's why she choose you. You're perfect. Well to Rachel anyway. You're not really my type. Although we should make out some time, i only have a few people left on my list. Oh and do you mind if i where to kiss Rachel?"

She reluctantly pulls her stare from Rachel to the cheerio beside her, a look of complete bewilderment etched on her face.

"You look surprised. Was it because of what i said?"

_"Perfect?_ She thinks i'm..." she can't finish the sentence. She's far from perfect. When she was ten she took fifty dollars from the corner store, simply because she could. At twelve she broke a girl's nose for stealing her favourite pen. And just over three weeks ago she beat two boys to a pulp. Fine two boys that deserved so much more, but these all proved she was less than perfect.

"I've a, i'm going to go. Can you tell Rachel i'm sorry."

Her exit from the auditorium is silent and cat like, she stops momentarily at the door giving one last glance to Rachel before slipping into the hallway and running out into the car park. Her car sits where it does every day, the fifth row and second space in. It was the closest one she could get so late into the year, and it would allow for her to have a quick getaway if they ever were discovered. Right now however, it was serving as the perfect getaway for a different reason.

* * *

The agreement was to eat lunch at four pm. That was subsequently cancelled by Rachel who was adamant they met at three instead.

"More time to rehearse," she claimed. She wanted harmonies. An ambiance of vocals, a perfect collaboration. What she got was an uncoordinated Brittany who wanted to "feel the moves," a hungover Sam and a missing Quinn.

"What do you mean she left? When? Why?"

"I'm not really sure, some time when you where shouting at Sam and then I asked could I kiss you and then,"

"You what? Why would you ask that?"

"I've kissed nearly everyone that I can kiss. Actually, Sam come here!" She runs off leaving a confused Rachel in her wake.

* * *

She's been waiting in the car park for almost an two hours. Brittany was supposed to be finished ages ago, and they were supposed to drive to some secluded back road and make as much noise as they could. Santana was whipped, but she was also impatient. It wasn't her strong suit, being a bitch however was. So hours having passed caused her to storm from her car and go and find Brittany.

Plant a kiss just below her left ear, beg her to leave. Yes she knew Brittany's weak spots, and used them on occasion for her own advantage. She made it to the school doors just as a blonde mess flung the doors open, catching a determined Santana off guard, throwing her off balance and crashing to the floor.

The first time these two girls clashed there was a very tall, very blonde doe eyed boy there to step in. This time, there wasn't.


End file.
